Another Set of Eyes
by WorstOPwriter
Summary: This is the story of Leo , a pirate with weird set of eyes. Join him as he goes on an adventure of a lifetime with the straw hats. No pairings (yet) First fanfiction , English not my native language. Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first time writing anything at all. English is not my native language so there will be flaws. You can review or PM me or**

 **something to let me know about my mistakes. You can comment on how to improve the story and my OC , as I have no idea how character**

 **development works. Please no flame! :) On a side note , I suck at describing things. The special thing about my oc is his eyes. So if you have time , just google 'The All seeing eye of the gods' from the anime 'Kekkai Sensen' with the difference of color and some powers. The eye color is yellow.**

 **I don't own One Piece , only my OC.**

* * *

On a boat , that was in the middle of the sea , there were two pirates. One had a straw hat on his head , raven hair with black eyes that had a scar under one.  
The other resident of the boat wore a white t-shirt , a green hamaraki that was also his hair color and black pants. On his hip was three swords , indicating that he was a swordsman.

''I'm hungry!'' the straw hat wearing teen exclaimed to the skies , much to the annoyance of his first mate.

''Shut up Luffy. I'm hungry too so stop reminding me.'' Zoro said. After a short silence , Luffy saw something in the sky.

''Hey look , a bird.'' Luffy pointed out. Zoro didn't say anything , preferring silence over conversation.

''It looks tasty.'' Luffy went on. Zoro raised an eyebrow at the statement. How did he know?

''Let's eat it!'' Luffy finished and held on to the mast , stretching his arms to slingshot over to the bird.

''How are we gonna cook it?'' Zoro finally asked , it was too late. Luffy had already shot himself up towards the bird.

And got stuck in its mouth.

''Aaaah Zoro save me!'' Luffy shouted as the bird carried him away. Zoro went to the oars and started rowing at inhuman speeds.

-After several pirate beating later-

''Thanks to you , I lost my friend.'' Zoro said to the three pirates that tried to take over the boat , and got beaten in the process.

''We are sorry , we didn't know you were pirate hunter Zoro.'' they said , while rowing the boat. Which was going slower than when Zoro rowed it.  
-Meanwhile , with Luffy-  
'' Oh hi boss.'' an orange haired girl said , while running from pirates. Luffy just looked confused. The orange haired girl went past him and the pirates stopped.

''Hey she said this guy is the boss , so let's catch him instead.'' which was a bad plan because Luffy kicked their asses.

After that girl took Luffy away , someone came out of an alley. This person wore a black hoodie with the front unzipped , showing a white shirt. He had knee length blue thing that stood out the most was his hair , which was a kind of yellow so bright , someone might have mistaken it for white. The other part was his eyes ,  
which was all yellow , no white , with different tones. For pupils , he had yellow circles , multiple of them that kept spinning. Some of them slow ,  
some of them fast. His skin was pale , as if he didn't see the sun for a long time , but not as much that people would think he was a all , he looked about 19 at most.

Our mysterious figure went towards the downed pirates and spotted one still conscious. ''Who is your captain?'' he asked. His voice wasn't demanding and held a little curiousity.  
''What is it to you?'' the man spat back , not intending to answer in the slightest. ''You hurt the town , destroyed houses and killed people.'' he listed while raising the pirate to eye level. Said man jerked back in surprise after recognizing the man he was disrespecting.

''I am so sorry. Didn't know you were the famous 'God's eye' Leo.'' he apologized immediately. The man didn't respond , but instead his hand went to his shorts back pocket. What he took out was a gun , it wasn't a normal flintlock or anything that the pirate knew. It was 39 cm in length with black gunmetal construction.  
It seemingly didn't have a pistol slide , and it was pointed at the pirate. He turned tail and ran , obviously. But then a loud bang sounded through the street

''Buggy , he is the one who did this to the town.'' Leo muttered as he jumped on top of a building , disappearing from sight as the pirate that got shot had a bullet wound on his right calf.

''He spared me.'' the pirate said before fainting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I uploaded two chapters in a row , to make the word count higher. :D**

 **Anyways , there is some blood in this one. To note , Leo is not a killer. I'll go into his thought process next time.**

 **Enjoy the chapter or whatever , I need sleep.**

 **I don't own One Piece , only Leo.**

* * *

Leo strolled down the street where he saw the pirates ran away to. Not the Buggy pirates , if he even saw them , they would be dead already. These were the pirates he had to silently assist in escaping , because they fought Buggy , he wanted to get their help.

So there he was , with his beloved pistol in his hand , walking towards the trio. The green haired one , Zoro if this was the man that he heard about ,  
saw him first. Leo's hood was down , so they could see his features clearly , though the one in the cage was distracted fighting a dog. He stopped a couple of metres in front of the famous bounty hunter. Then sat down.

''I distracted them towards the other side of town.'' Leo said , gaining everybodies attention.''Just thought I'd help you out since we have a common enemy.''  
he added. Zoro rose an eyebrow at that while Luffy's face was blank.

''Common enemy? You after Buggy's bounty or something?'' Zoro asked , he didn't think this kid was strong , except that weird pistol he had. How do you reload without a slide?

''Not really , he hurt this town , they sent a bottle message , I was the one who found it.'' the stranger replied. They must be desperate to try bottle messages ,  
they hardly worked out.

''That's lucky for them , I guess. What do you plan to do?'' the orange haired girl asked , he was just one man after all. Leo looked at her.

''Well ,you guys wanna kick his ass right?''Luffy grinned at that ''so maybe we can team up or something.'' Leo finished.

''Sure , we'll be nakama!''Luffy exclaimed.''I'll start with that cage you are in.'' he grinned and crouched in front of Luffy , his gun was raised his hand , and gripped the lock , to everyones shock.

''What are you doi-'' Nami's words were stuck in her throat as Leo broke the lock with his bare hand.

''You guys ran away from Buggy right?'' A voice came behind them , which turned out to be the mayor of the town.

''These guys did , I came because of the message you sent.'' Leo answered , and the mayors eyes widened.

''Someone actually responded?'' he asked himself , shock evident in his voice.

''Well , I need to find something , so I'll catch up with you later Luffy.'' Leo called back while walking away.

''Okay bye!'' Luffy waved after him.  
-Some time later-  
Okay , what Leo didn't expect a burning house when he came back.''What happened here?'' he asked Nami. It was just a house to him , so it didn't make any sense why she looked so sad.

''This store , was that dogs treasure.'' Nami said between sobs. Leo's gaze hardened. He knew what treasure meant to someone , even a dog.''This store was his dead masters last possession.'' that made his blood boil. His eyes were closed during the entire counter with Zoro and Luffy. But now they were open and he was rolling off killing intent.

''Where is the one that did this?'' he asked through gritted teeth. Nami looked at him in shock , wasn't he a pirate or something? She answered anyways.

''He just is right there , when you pass the corner.'' with that , Leo walked away. What Nami didn't notice was that his gun was in his right hand.  
-With the Beast tamer-  
''That was some nice food for you Richie.'' Mohji exclaimed and his lion happily nodded , still munching on leftovers. The sound of footsteps drew his attention.

''Who is there?'' he asked , but got no response. Mohji finally got up from his spot on the ground to see the person that was walking towards them.  
It was Leo , of course but Mohji didn't know that.

''It's your death.'' he answered in a cold , emotionless voice. Mohji smirked , who could beat him and his lion Richie? ''We both know you can't beat me but I'll humor you.''  
he said , climbing on top of his lion.

''Get rea-'' but before he could finish , Leo punched him. It was just a normal punch , that flew him to the other end of the street. Leo stood on top of the surprised lion ,  
holding his pistol downwards , in line with the lions head. And to Mohji's horror , pulled the trigger. Blood splattered all over Leo's boots , shorts and the street.

Mohji was furious and scared at the same time , this man had no mercy , coupled with power. He got up to his feet , and took out a dagger to at least defend himself.  
He looked up , but to his shock Leo wasn't there. Confused , he looked around. Only to be met with a fist to the face. He flew towards a wall , denting it.  
Suddenly , Leo grabbed his collar and started dragging him.

''What do you want with me?'' he cried in desperation. Leo suddenly stopped , then knelt down to take the leftover food box in front of Richie's corpse.  
Then he dragged him towards where the dog was. ''You are going to apologize to the dog for destroying his treasure.'' Leo said , shocking Mohji. This was all about that stupid mutt? ''That's why you killed Richie?'' he asked in anger. ''Yes , and if you don't apologize , you'll be joining him.'' was the immediate response. Mohji gulped.  
-In front of Chouchou-  
Nami was terrified. That was the only word that could describe what she was feeling. First , she heard dragging sounds , followed by light footsteps with squelching sounds following it. The source was Leo and Mohji , which explained the dragging sound , he was dragging him after all. But what terrified her wasn't that ,  
oh no. It was all the blood. Leo's footsteps left bloodprints , which were getting smothered over Mohji. His boots , shorts , basically his lower half was all blood.

He stopped in front of Chouchou and put down a small box. Upon closer inspection , one could see it was a pet food box.

''Sorry , it was all I could get back.'' Leo apologized with a bitter smile. His left cheek had blood on it too , which made his smile all the more crazy looking.  
Suddenly his face hardened , and he turned to Mohji.

''Now , apologize.'' he ordered and Nami could see Mohji visibly shaking in fear. Leo dragged him in front of Chouchou , at face level with the dog and repeated the orders.

''I'm sorry.'' he obeyed. ''That wasn't convincing , say it like you mean it.'' Leo ordered.

''I'm sorry!'' Mohji said , tears streaming down his face. Leo dragged him into the middle of the street and kicked his face , hard.''Now get the hell out of my sight.''  
Mohji didn't waste time and ran.

Leo sighed and lied down next to the dog. Chouchou , not minding the blood on his face , barked happily and licked him , drawing giggles from the young boy.  
Nami had to admit , he looked quite cute. But there was a question that had to be answered.

''Hey Leo?'' Nami asked , not noticing Luffy behind her. ''Hmm?'' he replied , urging her to continue.

''What happened to the lion?''

Not missing a beat , Leo answered. ''I killed it.'' his face had no regrets , he was quite happy with his accomplishment. Nami nodded grimly. There was a loud boom and a crash.

''That was another Buggy ball.'' Mayor said , apparently he was there too.  
BAM!  
'' That was my house.'' Mayor exclaimed.

''Zoro was in there.'' Luffy and Leo said , running towards the house. Wait a minute , how did Leo know that? Nami just shrugged, he had agreed on working with the idiot even if it meant associating herself with a swordman and Leo.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well , some people read this. I didn't expect this many views , good job me! Anyways , this chapter ends the arc. Only thing I'll say is ,**

 **I am watching One Piece before writing , to refresh my memory and stuff. But I'll try to update regularly if there is someone that actually likes this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece , only my Leo.**

* * *

Well , Zoro is alive. The house is gone though.

''What a terrible wake up call.'' Zoro muttered , exiting the rubble.

''Yeah , it should have killed you , not that I'm complaining.'' I said with a sigh , rubbing my eyes. Zoro looked at me for a second , then two.

''Who are you again?'' he asked as I grew a tick mark. ''HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER ME?'' I shouted , comical tears running down my face.

''Oh , this is Leo. I decided , he is our new crewmate.'' I nodded along with him , then realized what he said.

''Oi oi , you didn't even ask me.'' I said and Luffy nodded to himself. ''Well , join my crew , Leo!'' he said with a huge grin.

''Okay.'' I answered with a blank face.

''That was too easy.'' Zoro shouted. I chuckled. ''Whatever , aren't we going to kick Buggy's ass?'' I asked , now turning to Luffy. Was Nami always there?

''Yeah , let's go!'' he gave his first order to me as a captain , I guess. ''Hey Nami , join our crew , we need a navigator!'' apparently , he noticed Nami too.  
Nami looked at his outstretched hand for a few seconds , then slapped it away.''I will never be a pirate , but I guess we can be partners.'' well ,  
Luffy just considered her a crewmate. Then we walked towards where Buggy was supposed to be.  
...

Guess what we found? That stupid mayor , grabbed by Buggy's detached hand. Well , Luffy saved him , and I drove his head into a wall. What , don't look at me like that.  
He was getting in the way , apparently Nami didn't think that way.

''What the hell are you doing?'' she shouted at me. I just gave her a bland look. ''He was gonna get in the way.'' Luffy and Zoro nodded , seemingly pleased.

''That doesn't give you the right to do that!'' she snapped. I was already walking towards Luffy. So I just shrugged and waved behind me.  
Luffy looked at me for a second , then realized something.  
''Hey , what is up with your eyes , they are soo cool!'' he said , excitement evident in his voice.

''I'll explain later , after we beat these guys.'' I replied in a calm voice. Zoro noticed my eyes too , I knew that Nami saw them. Luffy nodded and turned towards Buggy cupping his mouth in his hands.

''HEY BIG NOSE!'' he shouted and I snorted while Zoro chuckled. Buggy was mad , sooo mad. ''PREPARE THE BUGGY BALL!'' he shouted , and Zoro got out of the way.  
Luffy and me just stayed there , I knew he could somehow protect us. ''Hey , Luffy.'' he turned to me. ''Do you mind if I deflect it?'' he nodded with another grin.  
I stepped in front of him , hearing Nami and Zoro shout in fear and confusion , respectively.

BOOOM!

And here it comes. I raised both my hands up in front of me , in a shoving motion. I could see the cannon getting closer , then I stepped forward. It stopped in front of me,  
much to everyones confusion. I smirked at Buggy's terrified expression. Then I gave the order.

''Attack!'' the cannonball started to go towards the opposite direction. Which happened to be Buggy , oh his expression gave me shudders. I guess I'm a little crazy.

BOOOM!

I turned around , panting from using my Devil Fruit powers. Luffy had stars in his eyes , Zoro had his mouth open and eyes bulging out of their sockets.  
Nami was gone , did I scare her or something?  
''SUGGEEEEEEEEEEEE!'' Luffy shouted , right in my ear. Thats it , I'm deaf now. ''Ne , ne , how did you do that!?'' he asked me , with such an expression that I opened my mouth to explain.

But , Buggy got up. I sighed '' Buggy isn't down yet , Captain.'' Luffy nodded and turned towards the ruined building. ''Then after this , we'll talk about it.'' he said ,  
with a calmer expression even though he was still grinning like a maniac. I nodded in confirmation , delaying the talk until further date.

Apparently , Buggy wasn't the only one who survived. Because there was another guy that got out , which was just another weirdo. Seriously , what was up with this crew?  
This fellow had long hair on one side of his head , short on the other. He had a scarf wrapped around his neck , wore a blue jacket , front open with white pants.  
Oh , and guess what? Mohji came from another alleyway , I thought that his bones were all broken. My annoyance was clear by the 'hmmph' I held back.

I was sitting next to the unconscious mayor , guarding him in case they tried something funny. ''Luffy , there isn't anyone for me to fight , I'll protect the mayor.'' he nodded in confirmation. Then I fell asleep.

I was tired don't blame me. Whatever , my nap was short lived as Nami woke me up with a strong shake. I blinked the sleep off my eyes , then looked at Nami.  
She looked irritated. ''Hey , wake up already!'' she shouted , damn I really am going deaf now. Biting back another sigh , I got up and sleepily stood next to Luffy. We were the same height , so I could see that he had new spots on his straw hat. ''Your hat.'' I whispered to him and he took it off , looking at the scratches himself. He was sad now , it probably was his treasure.

''Give it to me , I'll fix it.'' he turned to me with stars oozing from his face.

''Really? Thanks.'' he said , handing me his precious hat. I just put my hand on top of it , the other towards the street and whispered my next command.

''Reattach.'' and the destroyed parts came back together , taking up a lot of energy. ''There you go , take it as my first service to the captain.'' I said between gasps.

Then came the villager. I wasn't really paying attention , trying to deal with the drawbacks of my powers. Well , that was until villagers asked about the mayor. I was back to full energy by that time.

''Oh him? Yea I did that , he was getting in the way.'' Luffy nodded next to me , while Nami yelled about wording my actions. I shrugged , that was the truth wasn't it?  
Oh well , I grabbed Zoro , he was sleeping on the ground. It must have been a comical sight , someone my age giving a piggyback ride to the Pirate Hunter.  
Then I ran with Nami and Luffy towards the docks , but they were carrying sacks of something.

Then three idiots came out of the boat that Nami stole , ran away from me -of all the monsters we had- then I took a nap after waking Zoro up.

Fitting ending for an adventure , for me at least.


	4. Meet the Coward

**A/N: Hey I woke up , then decided to write another chapter. This is fresh out of my mind , I'll start writing another one , because I got 2 follows and 1 favorite.**

 **Thank you darkshadowpuffs and elliepuck for following.**

 **Thank you darkshadowpuffs once again , for the favorite. You guys gave me the drive to just instantly write this chapter , thank you so much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece , but Leo is MINE!**

 **Leo: Hey!**

* * *

Guess what I woke up to? Luffy inches away from my face , just poking it. You see , this became a regular thing after I explained my eyes to them after Buggy.  
-Flashback time-  
It was after I woke up , Luffy had just defeated Buggy. Luffy was right in my face again , so I pushed him away muttering incoherent things under my breath.  
''What is it Luffy?'' I asked in a sleepy voice. ''You were going to explain those eyes.'' Zoro said , apparently he was interested in them too.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes , I sat cross legged in the small boat we had. Now that I looked at it , there was a bigger boat next to us. Nami was there , I guess. ''These are a gift from a good friend of mine.'' I started my explanation.

''They interact with my Devil Fruit too.'' I added , which interested Nami too , seeing as how she started to listen too. My eyes were all glowing yellow ,  
with multiple circles that moved as I looked around.(This is the part that I suck at google Kekkai sensen , its the main characters yellow.)

''They allow me to see through things , and not miss details along with small tricks.'' I continued , rubbing the back of my head. ''But first , I didn't even introduce myself , Captain.'' I added , looking at Luffy. ''I'm Mercy D. Leo , a fighting specialist. Nice to meet you.'' Zoro raised an eyebrow in confusion.

''Fighting specialist?'' he echoed , clearly interested. I got my weapons out , my gun first. Zoro looked at it , then to me. '' So you are a gunner?'' he inquired.  
I shook my head , and took out my second weapon. ''After trying out different close range weapons ranging from , katanas , greatswords to small daggers this is what I came to.'' I explained , showing my katar to everyone. This weapon type had a triangular blade with a different hilt. It was made of two parallel bars connected with two cross pieces , one of which is at the end of the side bars and fastened to the blade. The remaining part forms the handle which is at right angle with the blade. The blade part was 60 cm in length and my favorite weapon of choice for close combat.

My katars had gotten the attention of our Zoro. '' Hmm , when we get a bigger ship we should spar.'' he offered , which I accepted with a nod. Nami was the next to ask a big question.

''Hey , Leo. What is your Devil Fruit?'' she asked and Luffy was in my face , again. I sighed and took a deep breath , I didn't like explaining this.

''I don't know the name of it , because of the circumstances that was eaten. But it basically allows me to control things around a certain area around me. If I can see it'' They were confused , so I elaborated.

''I was force fed the fruit a year ago , when I was 15.'' That shocked everyone. ''What do you mean?'' Zoro asked with a neutral tone.

''I was force fed the fruit for torture. They took an unnamed fruit to be able to better waterboard me.'' Zoro grimaced , and I had my face in my right hand. Looking through my fingers.  
Waterboarding was a crucial method of torture. They put a wet rag around your face and created a drowning sensation.

''Other methods didn't work , but I don't want to go into that right now. Too sad of a story to tell.'' I explained , and lied down to look at the sky.

''But don't feel sorry for me , I'm living my dream. I always thought about being free , and who was more free than a pirate?'' I said with a smirk. Luffy was grinning like an idiot again.

Later that day , we arrived at a small island. But something , or rather someone caught my attention. My body stiffened , and I alerted my captain. ''Someone is here.'' I whispered , the circles in my eyes spinning rapidly. Zooming around to find the enemy. You see , my vision was different than normal people. I could see some sort of energy emanating from people in flowing dust and I guess what they call heat signature. The more I focused on things , the more I saw. But that was energy consuming , and distracting. At maximum , I could see their blood flow to atoms on a rock.

Suddenly , pirate flags started appearing out of nowhere. I stopped being on edge after focusing on the bushes , but just let the crew handle it. Three kids and one adult , what could they do? Though I am 16 myself. Luffy was in awe , which he expressed with the loudest ''THIS IS AWESOME!'' that destroyed my ears.

Then on top of the cliff , near the pirate flags , a figure appeared. He had curly hair , medium height and a really long nose. He wore a brown sleeveless shirt with brown pants. He had a blue and white stripped something on his arm , I don't know the word. Anyways , he stood there with confidence looking at us then started shouting.

''I am the leader of the great pirate crew that conquered this village , Captain Usopp!'' he declared and I held back a snort. Who would believe that? ''Everyone praises me and calls me as Captain Usopp!'' he added.  
Luffy suddenly had something , I dunno , maybe he ascended to the next stage of idiocy. I chuckled at that thought which got me looks from Nami and Zoro. I just shrugged and pointed at Luffy.

''If you are thinking of attacking the village , save your strength. Otherwise my 80 million men will crush you like a bug.'' I started to laugh and had to put a hand to my mouth. This was too funny.

''AWESOME!'' Luffy shouted and I just lost it and started to roll on the floor , laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes. ''Please stop it! It's just too funny.'' I got out between laughs, and ignored.  
Nami decided to end this thing , I dunno what to call it.

''It's a lie.'' she said , leaning on the side of the boat. This Usopp guy , panicked immediately. ''She saw through it!'' he smirked ,'' See , he said I saw through it.'' and Usopp began to do something ,  
really weird. Nami , me -who finally stopped laughing- and Zoro just looked at his , dance? ''This is bad , she saw through it.'' he exclaimed. ''What , he was lying?'' poor Luffy , so naive. Then Usopp began talking again ,  
and some idiocy followed it , including three kids running away and Usopp pulling out a slingshot. Then some awesome speech by Luffy , and Usopp gave up. Luffy apparently knew his father , so we went to a food stand-restaurant kinda thing.

Me and Luffy were eating meat , which was really good. Then Usopp talked to Luffy about his father , Yasopp , who was on Shank's ship. That surprised me , Luffy knew some big shot pirates out Nami popped the question , and I don't mean anything silly.

''Hey , is there someplace we can get a ship in this village?'' Usopp got a dirty look in his eye , I didn't really like it but kept my mouth shut.

''As you can see , this village is pretty small. There is no place to get a ship here.'' which was interrupted by Zoro.''There is a large mansion on top of the hill isn't there?'' he asked and I towards the wall and focused. He was right , there was a mansion.  
I nodded to confirm him , he was looking at me after all. ''Yeah I can see it from here.'' I answered his unspoken question. Then Usopp panicked , yet again.

''You can't go there.'' and we all gave him curious looks. He slammed his hands on the table ''I just remembered something I gotta go bye!'' and he ran off.  
''What's with him?'' I asked , 'confiscating' the meat Zoro left unattended. They shrugged. Then three kids came in screaming about Usopp pirate crew.

''Hey you pirates what have you done to our captain?'' they shouted , pointing wooden swords at us. Luffy took this time to announce his thought about the meal. ''That was some good meat!'' he yelled , patting his stomach. I saw the horrified expression on their faces and started chuckling in a sinister way. Zoro joined in with me. ''Your captain?'' he asked ,''We ate him.'' I finished , continuing to chuckle like a lunatic. They turned towards Nami. ''ONIBABA'' oh poor kids.

After calming down , they took us to the mansion. ''It's huge!'' me and Luffy exclaimed. Anyways , after the kids explained why he came here , which was to lie to a sick girl to make her feel better. Luffy used his 'Gomu Gomu no Sorry for Intruding' move , which I dodged.  
I just jumped after them , giving my legs extra strength with my Devil Fruit. Man I should name it or something. By the time I stopped daydreaming , I saw someone that shouldn't be there.

''What are you doing here , Captain Kuro?'' I muttered , only for myself to hear.


	5. Ruining His Plan

**A/N: I got another one. I just wanna keep writing this , since it is my first work and I want Leo to grow up already. I suck at fight scenes ,  
**

 **so I'll try to get better offline.**

 **Nothing to say except enjoy!**

 **Oh and...**

 **I don't own One Piece , but Leo is MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Captain Kuro was right in front of me , that was scary. The guy was known for his plans , so I couldn't call him out either.  
No matter how much I wanted to punch him , I closed my eyes. They were the biggest giveaway of my reputation as the 'God's Eye'  
after all. That drew Zoro and Nami's attention to me for a second , but I just shrugged and pointed at Kuro. Or Klahadore , whatever.  
He was getting on my nerves , with his talk about how having a pirate for a father was disgrace. My father wasn't a pirate but it was still annoying.

He got what he deserved when Usopp punched him. I looked after Usopp as he left the mansion , then started walking towards him. But I was going to leave a message first. ''I'm going after him. Goodbye , Captain Kuro.'' I said without looking back as I joined Luffy. ''I'm going to ask him one question , to confirm my suspicion then leave to talk to Zoro.'' I informed my captain , who nodded an okay. We caught up to Usopp , who was pretty upset.  
''Hey , Usopp.'' I didn't wait for an answer. ''You see , I need to confirm something about that butler. Tell me , is Kaya rich?'' he looked confused , but nodded anyways.

That does it , Kuro is going to kill her to get the money. ''I'm off , then.'' I said and turned around to where I saw Zoro. He had a bigger signature and trail then Nami anyway.  
But I saw an even bigger signature and turned around to see Kuro talk with someone. This meant the plan was going to be executed soon. I turned around to walk towards my initial destination.

-Some time later-  
I had found my crewmates , after which Usopp ran towards the village. I could guess what happened , even though I watched from my spot next to Nami. They adjusted quickly to my eye's abilities.  
When used , I would get two circles , hovering in the space in front of my eyes. They were the same color but this meant they were being used in a focused manner. I told them about Kuro and we went after Luffy , who had fallen down the cliff. He got hypnotized , that idiot captain.

-Some more time later-  
We were getting the trap ready for this slope. I got up , remembering the other slope.

''Guys , this isn't where we docked. They might come from the other slope. I'm going to guard that side , Captain.'' I said , asking for permission. He nodded , and I smirked.

''You'll know if they come from where I am.'' I said , and ran towards the other slope.

After some time , I finally arrived at the slope to see the pirate ship in the waters near us. They hadn't docked yet , that was good. I looked inside their ship , checking their numbers.  
They weren't that many , I could take most of them out before having to signal the crew. I don't think I am at the same level as Kuro so I gotta be careful But its been a while since I last let everything go against a small army. I took out one of my katars , holding it in my left hand while my pistol was in my right hand.

They had finally arrived after fifteen minutes. My eyes had bloodlust oozing off of them by now. They started to shiver , and finally noticed me. Giving them a light smirk while moving towards the center of the slope , I decided to speak up. ''Not enough , this many is not enough for me.'' they started laughing , so I shot the first pirate in the head , blowing a fist sized hole on his head. Normal bullets don't work that way but I can enhance each bullet before they leave the pistol.

Loud bangs echoed through the forest to the other side , towards where Luffy and the others were waiting.

''We are sure they are there by now , shouldn't we go help him Luffy?'' Zoro asked his captain. Luffy took a moment to think , Leo said to leave it to him.

''We should move out , but its probably not needed. He said that he would tell us if that happened.'' Luffy said , moving towards the other slope in a steady pace.

Bangs were replaced by slashes as I decided to switch to katars and after a moment , just my bare fists. After kicking one fat guy that had cat ears , I held the other one's head between my hands , after enhancing my strength a bit he lost consciousness. I backflipped over the fat one as he tried to backstab me and kicked him in the back , leaving a footprint on his spine. The others , that were alive at least where either unconscious or too scared to move.

After ramming the hypnotist's head on the cliff side like fifteen times , he died. He was the one plotting with Kuro after all. Rummaging through some of the pirates bodies , I found some sake. So I did what every 16 year old kid that was covered in his enemies blood would do , sat on top of one of them and drank their booze.

Which was when Kuro came to view , I quickly switched Luffy's vision with mine. An ability of my eyes , and looked at Kuro. He got the message and I could feel him start to run faster. Kuro looked at the bodies , then to me. ''So you are 'God's Eye' Leo , huh?'' he said , that wasn't a question really. My eyes were open and I nodded. ''However , I can't beat you , I know that. So I'll just wait for my captain to come and kick your ass.'' he rose an eyebrow at that.  
''What makes you think I'll let you just sit there?'' he asked. His eyes widened as I disappeared and got behind him. ''Who said I was gonna sit there?'' I retorted and kicked him after appearing in front of him. Your tactics don't work on me , Captain Kuro. I can see you.'' I finished , punching him where he appeared. He grit his teeth and disappeared. He must've gotten out of my field of view because I couldn't see him anymore. Then I felt a sharp pain on my back , then fell to the ground.

Just then a fist hit Kuro , saving me from possible death. '' Are you okay Leo?'' Luffy asked , worry clear in his voice. I just grinned.

''I'm fine Captain , kick his ass for me.'' he grinned , nodded and left. I felt dizzy , used my Devil Fruit powers on that hypnotist too much. I was carried to the side by Zoro while clearly hearing what Nami and Usopp was talking about.

''Did he do this all by himself?'' Usopp whispered to Nami. '' What is he?'' she agreed. I let out a shaky breath. ''Kuro scratched my back.'' I whispered to Zoro , who laughed at my joke. Then turned me around to look at the scar. I heard him whistle , that was probably worse than it felt. Thank my Devil Fruit powers to not feel damage.

''Zoro , I'm gonna sleep now.'' I whispered to him.

Last thing I saw before falling into my dreams was my captain , kicking Kuro's ass. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	6. Baratie

**A/N : Hi again , I had nothing to read. So I decided to write it myself. :D**

 **I tried to make a bonding moment while giving tiny bit of information about Leo's past.**

 **If you got any advice about these type of moments or anything really , feel free to Pm or something. I'll read it , then try to apply those into**

 **the plot. Also if it isn't too much to ask , could you tell me if I'm doing any good or something? It would really help.**

 **For a long time I have been a reader on this site and didn't really read these notes , but now I understand the importance of reviews or**

 **anything to even a small time writer. Anyways , enjoy! :P**

 **I don't own One Piece ,only my OC.**

* * *

I woke up in a different place then earlier , it was a room. And it was swaying , maybe we are on a ship? I got up from the bed , and fell down immediately.  
I was pretty sure the injuries weren't that bad than a few scratches , except Kuro's. Anyways , after staying on the ground for like , ten minutes I got up.  
My head was throbbing , my back was killing me but I grit my teeth and got out of the door. My clothes were different too , I wore white pyjamas with blue stripes and sandals. I finally found my way up to the deck and was greeted by Luffy and Usopp furiously apologizing to someone. There was a man lying down , seemingly unconscious too. I decided to make myself known , and walked up to the sick guy.

''He has scurvy , bring limes.'' I ordered Usopp , and Luffy went with him too. I couldn't feel my legs at this point , still no idea why. I turned to Nami , who was eyeing me up with a blank expression. I rose an eyebrow and she went to the kitchen. I turned towards Zoro , eyebrow still up and he shrugged.

''You had a fever , she took care of you. Didn't sleep I think.'' I was kind of shocked , even though it wasn't that obvious on the outside. In my whole life ,  
no one had taken care of me. Sure , I was never sick but that was besides the point. I nodded thanks to Zoro and went to the kitchen. She was sitting next to the table , eating. I went towards the fridge and got something to eat. I sat next to Nami , and for a while we just ate in silence. Then I decided to voice my opinion.

''Thank you.'' It was simple , but I wasn't used to this kind of treatment by anyone. She nodded and I continued. ''I never had someone take care of me , so forgive me if I don't know how to react to that.'' She was silent. I had finished my meal and got up to clean the dishes. ''Is this what is feels like to have a sister?'' I voiced my thoughts. Nami was silent for a while then cracked a smile. ''Yeah , it kind of is.'' That got a smile from me. '' That's great , this place feels like family.''  
I said and walked towards the door. ''I won't keep my ambitions , or my past a secret. I didn't want to explain at first , but all you guys need to do now it just ask.''  
with that , I walked out the door , feeling a lot better. It was probably lack of food that got to me. I listened to Zoro and those two guys , apparently they were bounty hunters.

Yosaku and Johnny , ex-partners of Zoro himself. ''We need a cook to properly get vitamins and food.'' Nami came out after me too . Everyone agreed to that notion and the hunter duo told us about a restaurant , Baratie , that had the best sea cooks they ever knew. Apparently a guy named Hawk eyes or something was there too , which was Zoro's target or something.  
I just helped Usopp with ship repairs , using my Devil Fruit to get a better control. The more I used it , the less energy I used. I mainly used it to carry hard parts to get a hold of it , then started using the hammer without touching them. I started to use my eye for scouting purposes , but that got me the lamest position on the crew. I became the god damn lookout. THE LOOKOUT , like I can use every weapon that existed but guess what. I can spot islands so I'm the lookout.

Whatever , after some time -I didn't count how much time passed- we arrived at a floating fish. That was the Baratie. Then a marine ship approached us , and out came the lamest looking guy yet.  
Like , pink hair , really? After some bullshit , they fired a cannon at us. Which I stopped , then disintegrated to dust. I was pretty pissed at that guy but held myself back. Marines don't know where I am yet. I turned and walked towards the restaurant , next to Luffy.

When we got inside , a heavenly sight was upon me. That pink haired idiot was getting his ass beat by a cook. I turned to Luffy and mouthed 'is this the new guy?' he nodded. I liked him already.  
At the table , I sat next to Nami , next to me was Usopp then Zoro and finally , our captain. We ordered what we wanted , mine was a huge stack of meat and sake , not as huge as Luffy's but close enough.  
It was hard to keep him from taking my food but i now had a not used fork floating , ready to capture his hands. My control was getting better , I could multitask with my power and my activities now.  
Then that blonde cook started to wooe Nami , which got me a little mad. I saw her as a sister , so it was natural. But she manipulated him into getting free food , even for me. I smiled my thanks and continued eating.

After a while , the main chef and our future cook fought about staying in the restaurant. Which ended up with Sanji -our new cook to be- , flyin over to our table. I got Nami's food away with my powers while taking mine away normally. The chef restored the table to its former glory and gave us free tea -Nami got some kind of wine- which was real good.

Then the door opened and a panicked marine ran inside. ''The captured Krieg Pirate escaped , Lietunant Fullbody!'' he cried out , then got shot at point blank range. Revealing the Krieg Pirate , Gin to be exact. And he was in pitiful condition , they probably starved him. Anyways , he demanded free food , got his ass kicked by the cooks and -as I saw through the wall- got fed by Sanji.

We stuck around for days , trying to convince Sanji to be the cook , but the stubborn guy wouldn't budge. On the fourth day , a run down galleon arrived carrying Don Krieg himself. I was on the Going Merry , that was her name ,  
since I wasn't conscious while it was gifted to us , I didn't know her name till just hunter duo was still here , don't really know why though. I went near the duo to warn them too , but they were looking at a bounty poster.  
More importantly , it was mine.

'GOD'S EYE' MERCY D. LEO WANTED ALIVE 25.000.000 Berri


	7. Scratching the Surface

**A/N: Here is another chapter for over 150 views! :D thank you , whoever is reading this. :D**

 **Tell me if you think I'm moving too fast or something. But about the way this story is going , It is in Leo's POV only. At least for now ,**

 **He bonds really quickly. And is smart and an idiot at the same time. I'll keep writing this story for a long time , to improve my writing and the story itself.**

 **About Leo's bounty , he had too much power for a 15 year old. And extracted revenge from his captors , whom I'll reveal at later date.**

 **And about his weaknesses , he has too much power. So his body can't handle it and it changes with his emotions. This arc it will be because**

 **he was angry , over protective. Other arcs will reveal different reactions from his powers.**

 **I don't own One Piece , only my Leo.**

* * *

Nami was shocked , and she wasn't the only one. The bounty hunter duo was scared out of their minds. ''Aniki , is this really you?'' I grinned and nodded. They were visibly shaking , although I had no idea why. ''Are you guys cold or something?'' I asked ''you are shaking. You don't have scurvy again right?'' I continued , checking their heat signatures. My eyes spinning rapidly. They weren't different. Nami decided to intervene. ''Anyways , did something happen?'' she asked with a smile. I then remembered the main reason of my arrival.

''Oh yea , Don Krieg is here.'' cue the yells , good thing I already closed my ears beforehand. ''Anyways , I'll leave if they need me. Until then I'll just stay to protect the ship.  
But you two should go to help your 'Zoro-aniki'.'' I sat down , looking towards the Baratie as the duo sat there thinking.

''I need to change , can you turn your back please?'' Nami asked us. I nodded and we all turned , only for me to black out afterwards.

-Some time later-

I was back in my cell again , at an underground base. My shirt was gone after getting shredded. My skin burned , throat sore after the 'sessions' they had with me. I heard the cell door click open.  
Always facing my back to the one who entered , that was how it was supposed to be. He came to poison me himself , from time to time. Only to give me the antidote at the last second. I hardly remember my reason for being here , they stopped asking questions some time ago.

''I am back , my pet. Do you yield?'' his voice echoed through the walls , even the tone promising dark things. This was some sort of trial for me , but I always had this voice that told me to keep going.  
To endure it all , and most importantly , not let this man have control over me. He turned me around in the air , arms still stuck to the hanging chain on the wall. And I saw his scarred face. I spat all the blood in my throat and headbutted him.

''Fuck you.'' he chuckled and swiped his left hand across my chest , poisoning me again.  
''Wake up , Leo wake up!'' My vision shook , then Nami came to view. Just another nightmare I guess. I tried getting up , only to get pushed down by a stranger. Looking at Nami , I saw her give a sinister smirk.

''25.000.000 beri , that is too much for someone like you.'' she started , and I finally grasped the situation. The fishman punched me in the gut and threw me over his shoulder. Carrying me somewhere. This was not so different I guess. Maybe I shouldn't have trusted someone enough to join a crew after all. The trip was silent , my hands bound in familiar cuffs while my legs were free. I closed my eyes long ago , my expression neutral. Then we stopped , and I was put down in the ground rather harshly.

''This guy has a 25 million beri bounty Nami , are you sure? He looks like a brat to me.'' someone right in front of me said , his voice was dark , just like his. Nami responded with something but I tuned them all out ,  
until I got kicked in the ribs that is. I opened my eyes with a cough to see Nami standing over me. But not the one that helped me get better or anything really , she looked like a witch. She chuckled to something again.

''Oi Leo , show it to them and prove who you are.'' she ordered. I looked towards the voice that reminded me of him. To see a fishmen. That was funny , these were the ones that would get me huh? Oh hell no. I will never go back again. I started to struggle against my bindings. Slowly rising to my feet , I smirked at the fishmen sitting on the throne. He was a shark type , I dealt with worse. ''Hey , who are you?'' I asked , my eyes spinning rapidly. He blinked once , then started laughing.

''Shahahahahaha , I'm called Arlong kid. Who are you?'' he asked , tone ever so mocking. ''I'm Mercy D. Leo.'' I said , and the sound of cuffs hitting the floor echoed through out this park. I looked at Nami , my blood boiling.  
She betrayed me , I trusted her and she betrayed me. This was soo funny that I started laughing.

''Hahahahahaha-oh god- hahahahahha!'' with each passing second , my killing intent rose towards highest it has ever been. It was oozing off of me in waves by the time I was done. No one dared to move an inch , the ground around me cracked.  
stones started levitating. ''Oh my god , this is too funny.'' I started walking towards Arlong by now , no reaction except shock from everyone around me. '' DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?'' I was inches away from Arlong's face now. Still chuckling.

''A bunch of fishmen will never beat me.'' Suddenly he started choking on air. I turned around and just examined the fishmen , Arlong holding his throat behind me. ''You see , I have been betrayed before. I though that maybe I could trust someone.  
No , the crew is not at fault for this'' I turned to Nami , who was in shock , ''This is my fault. You should've just came to us about this problem'' I was in front of her , all the fishmen already unconscious ''Even I alone can handle this mess.  
We would've helped you , I can basically feel your hatred towards this place.'' I was crying blood by now , side effect of using too much power. '' Now , I'll go to a village , wait for Luffy and his order. Bye then.'' With that , I left Nami in the middle of unconscious fishmen.

After half an hour of stumbling down the road , I found a village. Several villagers came to help me , and I fell asleep. I woke up about an hour later , all refreshed. I could feel Luffy's presence on the island , so I quickly ran towards him. It took me fifteen minutes but I finally found him , sleeping on the road. And the cook joined us too , so yay us. Zoro noticed me first , and his eyes widened. He was next to me in a flash.

''You idiot , where were you? And what's with the blood on your face?'' he asked and I touched my cheeks. Oh right , the blood crying thing. ''It's not much , and look at yourself for a second. What is up with your chest?'' I asked , looking at the bandages to prove my point.  
Apparently Luffy woke up to our commotion. ''Hey Leo , where were you?'' I sighed and explained the situation to them.

''So after seeing most of the island in a normal state , I came to a conclusion.'' that got their attention. ''You see , Nami tried to give me to the fishmen , not the navy. And they have a base here. So that gives us money and domination. On my way here , I saw a destroyed village ,  
that means if you don't pay money the village gets destroyed. Since Nami herself was in on this , I think she is being threatened by fishmen to gather beri.'' I finished , Zoro and Sanji had their mouths open while Luffy was angry. '' What happened to those guys?'' I pointed at the fish looking duo -Zoro and Sanji- they were stuttering. Then Zoro burst with a shout of joy.

''WE HAVE A SMART MEMBER!'' he said with comical tears running down his face. I face palmed , then felt someone getting close. I tried to get my gun out , but then it dawned on me. ''Oh God , they have my gun.'' That got Zoro's attention , I guess he knew the feeling. There stood a blue haired lady in the middle of the road. ''You are right , she got threatened by Arlong.'' she confirmed my suspicion.

''I'll tell you all about it'' she started and I got up. ''I don't need to listen to this , so I'll just take a nap.'' and I did just that.

Zoro woke me up. ''Come on we are going.'' he said , I got up to see the entire crew -minus Nami- in front of Nami , who was bleeding. That sparked something in me , and the atmosphere got real heavy. ''Arlong was the reason for this , right?'' I whispered to Zoro , who nodded. I started to ooze with bloodlust again. It was probably bad for my health at this followed Luffy , standing at his left while Zoro was at his right. The rest of the crew around lined next to us -even Usopp- we marched towards Arlong Park. My body was oozing yellow dust as bloodlust at this point.

I was visibly shaking when we arrived at Arlong Park. ''Luffy , I need to get this energy off my chest. Leave the door and the small fry to me.'' I said , voice shaking in excitement. He nodded and took a step back , letting me handle the entrance. I walked up towards the door , hands in my pockets and crushed it into a tiny stone in five seconds. Luffy walked in front of me with a mad look on his face.

''Which one of you is Arlong?!'' he shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! I got a new laptop and writing was kind of hard?**

So here is another chapter

 **I do not own One Piece  
**

* * *

"That would be me." Arlong responded , mocking tone evident in his voice. Leo looked calm , although the killing intent was practically oozing off of him. Luffy looked the same as his crewmate , although you could hear the hatred in his voice when he spoke. "Who are you?" Arlong asked , not even the slightest bit threatened by the crew that broke into his park.

"I'm Luffy."our captain replied , as two fishmen stepped in front of him. " Out of my way." Luffy said , butting the heads of two fishmen together. That got everyones attention , a normal human just straight up bashing fishmen heads in was impossible. To them , at least.

The fishmen were shocked and furious. Which explained the reason why they tried to kill him. Which was stopped by Sanji and Leo.

"Do not butt in on Captains business , you idiots." Leo exclaimed , although it was kind of forced. Not enough for the fishmen to notice , but his nakama sure did.

He is pushing himself too hard , Zoro thought. He was in the crew the longest and knew Leo better than anyone , except Luffy. The captain in question was walking towards Arlong , barely suppressing his rage at the moment.

Leo was panting slightly now , the action taking its toll on his body. Damn , I've been using my eyes too much. That coupled with my Devil Fruit screwed me over , Leo thought.

While Leo was trying to control his exhaustion , and keep it unknown to the enemy , Zoro had walked next to him. Deciding to actually do something a first mate would do , he put his hand on Leo's shoulder , getting his attention. Zoro got a good look at him , and finally noticed how worn out he actually was.

Leo's clothes were basically in pieces , except the hoodie. Probably made during his stay in Arlong Park , he had bags under his eyes indicating lack of sleep. "Get some sleep you idiot. We'll handle this." He said , Leo's eyes widen.

"But I c-" but Zoro interrupted him.

"No , you are vulnerable. Look yourself in the mirror for once." Leo's mouth was open , but no words came out. He knew Zoro was right. With a sigh , Leo mouthed a 'thank you' to Zoro and walked towards the villagers. Then he leaned back against the wall , sitting on the broken remains of the door.

"Fine , but if things go wrong I'm joining in." Leo said , leaving no room for argument. Zoro just shrugged , he had done his part. With that done , Leo leaned closer to the wall , trying to snuggle into it. He looked almost peaceful , if you didn't count the blood on his hair.

"So he is just going to sleep?" a villager asked , no one in particular. Leo just cuddled closer to the wall , now completely asleep.

By now , Luffy was in front of Arlong already. Everyone in the park heard his shout of "You made my navigator cry!" as Arlong got punched across the park. The fishmen tried charging at Luffy , but got intercepted by Sanji and Zoro. Three fishmen stepped through all the chaos. One of them was a red-pink colored octopus. One of them had an outstretched mouth , and basically a weird appearence , with blue skin.

The other fishmen just had muscles , and didn't look all that special. Suddenly the octopus used a whistle for something , although it had the villagers scared.

"Oh no , it's the monster that destroyed the village!" some of them shouted as a monster...cow emerged from the ocean. Leo's eyes snapped open and he quickly surveyed the situation. The bounty hunter duo , Yosaku and Johnny came up to him.

"Aniki , a sea monster is here!" they shouted in nodded and shot off in incredible speed towards the cow , who was called Mohmoo by the octopus. Luffy raised one of his legs , to try and do something but Leo whizzed past him in a blur.

"Leave this to me." Leo said as he passed Luffy. Luffy got into a normal stance again as Leo kicked Mohmoo in the face , sending the sea monster flying towards where it came from. Leo started dropping towards the ground , or more precisely , the sea. Leo pointed his right hand towards the side of the pool , towards Luffy. Said captain stretched his arm towards Leo , succesfully saving Leo. And accidentally threw him into a wall.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the entire Park , even some fishmen shouted. Arlong just walked towards Luffy , talking all the while about unbeatable fishmen. Leo , who was inside Arlong Park now knew Arlong was an idiot. "Just because we are human doesn't mean we are weak." Leo muttered , only for him to hear. He could hear Luffy's answer clearly.

"Of course I'll beat you. Or something like that right , captain?" Leo grinned , walking out the building towards the villagers. He had no opponent to fight , might as well protect them in case something happened. The villagers noticed Leo only when he started to make some 'ooh' and 'aah' noises when the fighters exchanged blows.

"WHY ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS?" Leo held his ears in an attempt to save them but it was no use. "What is your problem? I see the fight in a different way , if you saw it like I did things would be different." He said with a pout , the shapes in his eyes rapidly spinning and changing form. Although he didn't seem to notice.

The sound of slashing swords drew Leo's attention back to the battle. Zoro was behind the octopus , holding his swords in a slashed motion , with six broken swords and blood on the octopus.

Sanji had done some sort of kick combo to finish the muscle fish off. "I wish I could kick like that." Leo muttered childishly , still pouting. The villagers sweatdropped.

"How old is he?" some of them muttered ,which Leo heard. "I'm 16 , there is a sight manipulation on me , because people mocked me anout looking like a kid." Leo answered , not even looking at them. Before anyone could do anything , Zoro fell down and Leo shot off towards him. After rolling him on his back , Leo started to check his wounds. Which were terrible , the fishmen didn't do much to him but there was a slash mark across his chest.

"What happened to you?" Leo asked no one in particular. Leo took a deep breath , and raised his hand. " Zoro , I can't completely fix this , only take the pain. So don't push yourself too hard." seeing Zoro nod , Leo put his raised hand on top of Zoro's scar. Don't show it , Leo thought as he kept his hand on top of the wound. After a few seconds , Leo fell backwards in pain. Zoro quickly got up and went to him. "I just took the pain away , I'll be fine." Leo muttered , quickly falling asleep.

To say that Zoro was confused would be an understatement. Leo had strong powers , he said it was manipulation but it felt more than that. It was a good thing he wasn't an enemy.

Luffy was fighting against Arlong , but he saw Leo taking care of Zoro. It was a good thing that his nakama took care of each other.

After a bit more fighting , Luffy finally drew blood from the shark fishmen. But that got him even more mad , with bloodshot eyes. "How dare you hurt a fishmen , human scum!" he yelled chasing Luffy towards the main building of Arlong Park. Once there , he pulled a sword from the other side of the wall. This was a katana with saw tooth like blade and no hilt to protect the holders hand.

Luffy jumped floor to floor until he was in a room at the last floor. This place had maps all over it. Arlong soon followed after him , and seeing the room , he smirked. "This is Nami's room." He stated , and saw Luffy holding a bloody pen on the ground.

"That women is a genius. She will draw the map of the entire world for me. She likes living here ,we buy her clothes and anything she wants. She is thebest tool to ensure my domination of the world."

Luffy was silent , sitting cross legged on the ground. He was furious. "Use her!? WHAT DO YOU TAKE HER FOR?" he yelled , though Arlong seemed unfazed by this. "A human. Although most are scum , there are strong and smart ones out there." He moved kiribachi closer to Luffy's neck.

Luffy raised his hand and held kiribachi. Arlong smirked , what was he trying to do? He tried to move it , but Luffy held it in place. "Huh , I can't move it?" he muttered , shocked. Luffy raised his head and gave Arlong a deadly glare , and broke kiribachi.

At the front gate of Arlong Park , Nami had just arrived. The villagers were crowded around something. She walked through the crowds to see Zoro and Sanji sitting on two sides of Leo. He seemed to be unconscious and sweating.

"What happened to him?" Nami asked , making her presence known to her two crewmates. Zoro didn't look at her , instead wet a rag and put it on Leo's forehead. Sanji had a heart in his visible eye , then even he became serious. "He has a fever. Zoro says he did something that took his pain away and collapsed." The cook explained.

"So , I saw you decimate a cannonball." Nami started. Her and Leo were in the kitchen , he nodded for her to continue. "I mean , its really cool. What else can you do?" she asked , and Leo took a second to think about it. "Well , I didn't really experiment that much with it. But I this : as long as I know what something is made of , I can break it doen." He walked to the counter and poured a glass of water. " Now , this doesn't mean knowing the word. What this means is knowing exactly what its made of. Normally this is an impossible feat to use for normal people. But my eyes allow it , I can see what water , glass and all of that is made of." He disintegrated the glass while the water hovered in the air.

"Dog." He ordered and the glass turned into a miniature dog while the water turned to a leash. Nami's eyes widened , that meant he possibly had the strongest Devil Fruit out there. "But , there are limits. Not to the fruit , that just takes energy. But my eyes , they take energy and memory. I need to remember what everything is made of , that isn't the problem. I have photographic memory , but my eyes start to take life energy away from me." Leo said with a bitter smile. "I learned that the hard way."

"Anyways I can basically control anything , transfer it , destroy it and all that funs stuff." He finished.

"He once told me that he can control what he sees , and he can see a lot more than us. That explains it , and the fever is because of the overuse of his eyes. They take life force if he runs out of energy." she said in a matter of fact tone. Everyone was quite surprised , and for the same reason.

'When did she learn that much about him?' , that was about the same thoughts running through their minds.

Before anything else could happen , a crashing sound resounded through the park. Nami turned to see what it wasm, to see her room getting thrashed by Luffy.

-A few flashbacka and destroyed Arlong Park later-

"Nami! You are my nakama!" she held back her sobs , smiling. Then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a tired looking Leo behind her , smiling. "I'm going to steal the spotlight , I guess." He muttered to himself before looking at Nami in the eye. "You don't have to be alone anymore." She nodded and huggeg him as Luffy was thrown around , celebrating.

Then a marine ship docked.

-After a few disintegrated pants later-

"I'll get you for this God's Eye , Straw hat!" marine whats-his-face shouted , running away.

"Let's party!"


	9. Aftermath

And they partied , hard. There was singing , drinking , food and everything. It just showed how happy the islnand was , now out of fishmen reign. Leo and the crew took full advantage of that.

Zoro was mostly in the doctors care. But he had sake whenever Leo saw him. Sanji was flirting with every women he saw , while their captain was eating and listening to Usopp's tales.

Leo himself was in a bed, apparently his body was still taking care of itself. He knew this the moment he used the eyes too much. He also knew that he would probably not be at his top condition for a while. That wasn't good , with the first mate as injured as he is the crew needed someone strong.

Leo trusted the cook , but one or two man wasn't enough for the entire crew to be safe. So he came to a conclusion , even his weakest should be as strong as at least Arlong. He shouldn't have to rely on his Devil Fruit all the time.

With a sigh , he took a bite out of his meat. It was a good thing Luffy wasn't around to steal the food. "Where is my sake?" he muttered to no one in particular. "Didn't you say you were sixteen years old? You. Are too young for sake." A voice said , across the room. "Nami please give it to me." Leo said with a sigh , even though he was smiling. Nami sat on his bed , handing the bottle of sake to him. Leo gratefully took it , taking a swig immediately. Frowning at the taste, he turned to see Nami smiling at him. "What is I it? Do I have something on my face?" Leo asked , checking his face quickly.

"No , that is not it." She said , smiling. "I finally feel free." She explained , throwing her hands up in the air. Leo smiled , this side of her was the best. She really was free. " I'll always be there for you. I'll get stronger , I promise." Nami grinned. " It will be good to have people to trust." She muttered and turned to Leo. Only to find him asleep , she sighed and got up from the bed. "Good night." She whispered to Leo and left.

It was day two of celebrations , and Leo was allowed to get up from his bed now. He immediately noticed the difference. " I feel weaker now." And it was true , even his walking speed was slow. Sure it wasn't a big difference to be noticed , but he sure did.

The first thing he did was finding Zoro , if there was someone that could help him get stronger it would be him. He found him in an alleyway with bottles of sake littered everywhere. " Zoro I need a favor." Zoro turned serious at once , this meant something to Leo. "What is it?" he asked , interested in this favor of his. " I need you to help me get stronger. After all the times I used my powers , I lost quite a bit. I need to get stronger so it doesn't happen again. I want to be strong to not use my powers and protect the crew." Zoro got up from his spot near the wall and put his hand on Leo's shoulder. "We start the moment we are off the island."

Zoro had that need for power as well. After his defeat at the hands of Mihawk , he realised the difference in power. He was leagues behind from achieving his dream. He saw the same determination in Leo's –slightly different eyes. Although they had different goals , their nakama were important , and they realised that by now.

Leo nodded , then smiled. " Give me a bottle , Nami stole mine." Zoro grinned at him , tossing one of the bottles to him. Leo caught it , and started drinking.

Sanji found the two a couple hours later , in the middle of s drinking contest. Apparently Leo had a high tolerance to alcohol too. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked , taking a drag from his cigarette. The contestants stopped to look at him , a little pink dusting their cheeks. They were getting wasted.

"Oh , its Sanji. We were just having a contest , Leo here said he could handle his drink better than me *HIC*" Zoro started , " so we decided to *HIC* zee if it wussz true." Leo finished. Although it seemed that Leo was fighting a losing battle.

"Leo , Nami was looking for you." Sanji said , gaining his attention. "I am here just for her , and my work is done. Now my friends , lovely maidens await me!" he shouted to the heavens , running off to his 'lovely maidens' while Leo got up. Then promptly fell down to the ground , Zoro laughed. "Hahahaha! I wi-" before Zoro could finish , he fell backwards , completely unconscious.

Zoro: 1 Leo:0

The last night of their stay , Leo fooled around with his captain. "This food is great!" Luffy exclaimed. They were sitting in the middle of a street , it was covered in stands and people still celebrating. Leo was next to his captain , they were dancing with whoever was near.

After a while , Leo sat down on the ground while Luffy kept partying. Leo was too tired and a little bit drunk. A few minutes later , Leo was in the middle of a girl group who were a lot more drunk then he was. Man , Sanji would want to be in my place , Leo thought. They were all sitting cross legged on the ground , in a circle around Leo.

There were two girls on either sides of him with their hands around his shoulders. One of them had dark brown hair , blue eyes and pale skin like Leo himself. The other one had blonde hair , green eyes and normal skin tone. They kept on drinking for several hours. In the end , they were wasted but alive.

What the crew learned that day was to never ever get Leo drunk. He got really crazy when drunk. When Nami and Zoro found him , he was in the middle of a bigger group of girls.

"Leo , what is going on here!" Nami shouted , clearly shocked. Zoro had his mouth open , trying to understand how Leo did it. In the middle of the group were two girls , giggling like idiots , with Sanji talking to one of them

"Leo , h-" before he could continue , Leo shushed him. Grinning like a mad man. " Oh , hey Nami!" he responded , back to his normal self. Nami pushed him to the side to see the two girls , laughing at Sanji.

Leo was next to Zoro , and leaned towards him. "Women are easy to manipulate." He whispered to his ear , basically purring. Then he gave a pat on his back , walking towards the girls. Rubbing his hands together , he started to speak before Nami could probably kick his ass.

"Well , girls. I guess it is closing time. I hope to see you again" he started . "Now if you'll excuse me , gotta run!" he finished , and took off running away from Nami. She was shouting while chasing him , which was really hard to do.

"They were from my hometown you idiot! How could you?" she shouted , jumping over some watermelons he threw at her way.

"Hey! They liked each other , I just helped them find their true feelings!" he shouted back.

The next day , they were at the docks. It was the end of their stay. Leo was sitting on a lounge chair , trying to get over the hangover that he had. "What the hell happened yesterday?" he asked himself , which Zoro heard. " You somehow got two girls to like Sanji. How did you do that , anyway?" He asked after explaining the night to him. "Nami is going to kill me. But what I do remember from the night before was that those two didn't even… they didn't even…" he couldn't finish , holding his head down beneath his hands. Zoro raised an eyebrow. " What is it?" he asked and Leo looked up at him , on the verge of laughter. "They didn't even swing that way!" he shouted , and started rolling on the floor while laughing uncontrollably. Zoro smirked.

" Where is Nami?" Luffy asked , sitting on the figurehead. Leo looked troubled. Zoro grinned at this , they were side by side , doing push ups. "Maybe it is because of you and your girl troubles." He whispered so the cook couldn't hear him. Leo had a look of complete horror on his face.

"You look more scared than Usopp!" Zoro shouted , laughing uncontrollably on the floor. The rest of the crew looked confused , and Usopp was offended. Just as he was about to voice his opinion , a shout came from the coast.

" Raise the anchor , start sailing!" Nami shouted , and Leo practically jumped on top of the mast. " I'm gonna dieeeee!" he shouted , clinging to the mast for dear life. Zoro got up to fix the anchor , still grinning.

Leo fixed the sails faster than anyone could blink , and hid behind Zoro. "This is what happens when I get drunk. It gets me killed because of it." He whispered to Zoro. Nami had jumped to the deck , revealing the wallets she stole while running to the ship.

After their goodbyes , she turned towards Zoro. " Now , where is that sly demon?" she asked , and you could see the demonic aura ooze off her. Zoro just shoved Leo out immediately. "You traitor!" he accused with a pointed finger. Zoro just shrugged as Nami dragged Leo to her room.

The crew could hear the whimpers of their lookout , along with several 'I'm sorry's that were denied. After several hours , Leo came out of the torture room. With several bumps on his head. 'This is good information.' Nami noted , 'I could get him drunk when he is needed to do things like this.' And wrote on her notepad. 'Leo gets manipulative when drunk'

On the deck , Leo had done something opposite to that. "I won't get drunk again ,that was torture." Leo said , lifting some weights while doing so. Zoro grunted next to him , tired from lifting for longer than he did.

He did training for a few more hours , then took a break . After getting some snacks from Sanji , he came back to the deck . Zoro was napping , Luffy was nowhere in sight and Usopp was working on some invention of his. Having nothing to do , he walked up to Zoro.

"You wanna spar? I need experience against swords." Zoro got up and walked towards the middle of the deck , motioning Leo to come at him.

Leo smirked."Here we go!" he shouted , running towards Zoro.


	10. A spar , and Loguetown

**A/N: Oh my God , I got a review! I never expected to be this happy from a review. So here is a new chapter for you , man! On another note , there is something different from the cannon in this chapter.**

 **I hope you like the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer : I am not worthy of owning One Piece , but Leo is mine!**

* * *

Leo threw a couple of punches at Zoro , who blocked them with one sword. Leo raise an eyebrow while jumping back. "One sword?" He asked Zoro , who shrugged. "You said that you needed experience. Get used to one and two swords before we get to three." He said with a smirk. " That is , if you can get to that." Leo grinned , and threw another punch. But instead of jumping back when it was blocked , he pressed on , jumping over Zoro and getting a kick through his defense while doing so. Leo turned around , and threw a high kick , which was blocked by Zoro. 'Tch!' he then threw a punch aimed at his chin , which Zoro jumped back from. Luffy and Usopp were watching the fight with interest.

Leo tried a low kick , and turned it into an uppercut when Zoro blocked it. Zoro got a small cut on Leo with a vertical slash to his wrist. Leo grit his teeth as his punch also connected with Zoro's chin. Leo jumped back while Zoro staggered in place. " You have a strong punch." He complimented Leo , who was in a normal fighting stance. Right arm slightly raised while his left was on level with his hip. "Thanks , you are fast as you are strong." He responded and shot off towards him. Zoro held his sword at his hip , to be able to counter immediately. Leo threw a punch , but seeing Zoro raise his sword , immediately changed it into a kick aimed at his ribs. Zoro noticed what he was doing and changed the direction of the sword , but it was too late as Leo's attack connected , sending the swordsman towards the ship mast.

Zoro grunted and got up , drawing his second sword. Leo smirked and charged again , but after a few hits , he was the one blocking the attacks. Zoro was faster and had more mobility with two swords , which he took the advantage of. Leo blocked a horizontal slash but noticed Zoro's other sword a bit too late. He back flipped , but had a cut on his left cheek. Leo smirked at Zoro , and vanished.

Zoro felt a sharp pain as Leo suddenly kicked him in the spine. As Zoro was flying forward , Leo appeared in front of him and held him by the throat. "A draw it is , huh?" Leo asked , and Zoro nodded with a smirk. His two swords were at Leo's neck , waiting to draw blood. Leo let go of him and dropped to the ground , exhaustion showing itself.

" I'm going to *pant* take a shower." Leo said , struggling to get up. After two tries , he went to where the cycle that worked the water was. He opened the door and looked at it for a while , his eyes spinning rapidly with lenses in front of them hovering in the air. Usopp walked up to him." Hey , what are you looking at?" he asked , Usopp never got an explanation about Leo's eyes so they were interesting to him. Leo turned to him after a few seconds , eyes still spinning but no longer with the lenses. "To use my powers , I need to understand it on a deep level. So I use my eyes , which allow me to see what makes them tick." He explained , now walking inside the Merry towards the shower. Usopp looked at the cycle construct to see it working by itself.

'This crew is full of monsters' he thought.

After the shower , Leo just sat near the tangerine grove. " Hey Leo wanna play tag? You are it!" until Luffy interrupted him and ran. Leo got up and shot off after the rubber captain. "Come back here!" he yelled after him. After a bit of running , Leo lost him. Quickly looking around with his eyes spinning at fast rate , he located the captain up in the crow nest. Leo smirked , and literally jumped up towards the nest. He was face to face with the captain , and tagged him while falling back down .

Leo ran for dear life with stretching limbs following him. "Somebody save meeeeee!" he shouted , running past Usopp , Zoro and Sanji. They looked quite shocked , seeing the lookout get chased by a bunch of limbs , followed by their captain. After running towards the kitchen , he was face to face with Nami , who looked as shocked as their other teammates. Leo quickly hid behind her , and jumped towards the lower deck. Right on top of Zoro.

Let Luffy deal with Nami's wrath , he thought grinning in an evil way. Leo then noticed something else , he was sitting on top of Zoro's chest. He got up and ran away.

They had arrived at an island called loguetown , where the Pirate King was born and executed. Luffy was certainly excited , Leo just wanted to buy some clothes. He walked to Nami , who was eating some cake that Sanji had given her. "Nami , I need a favor." She turned to him , a brow raised in question. "I need some new clothes , can you lend me some money?" Nami got such a look in her eye that he thought she was going to grow a pair of eyes that he had.

"Sure , but there is going to be an interest rate." She started , to which Leo nodded blankly. "What is an interest rate?" he asked with a raised eyebrow , platinum hair swaying as he tilted his head. Nami sighed , he looked like a cute puppy. " Fine , it is a one time only deal!" she exclaimed , giving Leo fifty thousand berry.

Leo blinked once , twice , thrice and took the money with a smile. "Thanks , Nami!" he hugged a surprised Nami. Then ran off with Luffy , as they reached the docks.

Then Zoro approached Nami. "I'm gonna buy new swords." Then Nami decided to make money. "Zoro , I can lend you money for swords." She cooed , an evil glint in her eyes. "With a three hundred percent interest." Zoro mumbled something about 'Leo getting better treatment' and walked off.

"Man that was tough." Leo muttered , now in better clothes. He wore a black winter hat and a matching hoodie with the front open , revealing a white shirt. He had an open blue short and was barefeet. Finding clothes were tough , but after the fifth store he found a place that sold the clothes he now wore. His winter hat only left a bit of hair swaying in front of his eye , with more sticking out from the sides.

Leo activated his eyes to check on the crew. Usopp was with a little girl , arguing about something while Zoro was in a weapon store , probably looking for swords . Luffy was near the execution stand , running around looking for something. Suddenly feeling someone move behind him , Leo stopped. This person didn't seem too strong , and wasn't following him. Leo just shrugged and started to move towards his captain , he always brought trouble with him.

Leo facepalmed , he had found Luffy. On top of the execution stand. The wind had started to pick up , clouds gathered around and Leo could feel an enormous power oozing from someone. Even he couldn't exactly pin point the location , and that was when Leo found Luffy about to get executed.

He started to shout something , but Leo wasn't listening. He focussed as much as he could at the execution stand , eyes spinning rapidly with four lenses for each in front. He quickly analyzed the stand , the sword started to go down , really slowly. 'I'm not going to make it , come on!' he thought , his powers only managing to tilt the stand to the side. But suddenly , a lightning struck the stand just as Leo shouted. And the stand fell to the side , pulling Buggy and his captain down with him.

Leo shook with horror , dumb luck , they had lived with dumb luck. 'Damn it! I'm not strong enough!' Leo grit his teeth , punching an incoming marine through a wall. I can't even protect my captain! He then noticed Sanji and Zoro , on the other side of the clearing. Leo enhanced his legs and jumped at least fifty meters into the air , towards his captain.

Luffy was fighting his way through pirates when Leo flew down from out of nowhere. He grinned as the crews lookout did a handstand , and kicked around him , taking out the nearby pirates. Luffy jumped to the side , and kicked the man trying to slash him. Leo quickly did a cartwheel away from a trio of pirates , then threw a high kick to the first ones chin. He quickly ducked under the second pirates swing and punched him in the gut , throwing him towards the third one. Leo quickly looked around , eyes spinning rapidly , still with the lenses flying in front of him.

Zoro was fighting off hordes of marines when he saw Leo. He was in a low crouch stance , looking like a tiger ready to pounce. Then, he suddenly vanished , and the pirates fell to the ground. Zoro continued to fight through the pirates , until the marines showed up.

Luffy , Zoro , Sanji and Leo ran away from the marines. Only to get their way blocked by a girl Zoro had met earlier that day. " You guys go ahead , I'll handle this." Zoro said , unsheathing his swords. Luffy nodded and ran ahead , followed by Leo and Sanji.

After a few minutes , another marine blocked their way. He had white hair and a soldier face. Luffy decided to take him on , motioning his crewmates to go on. Sanji ran ahead while Leo stood in place. He looked troubled , his eyes were still active , and he was trying to see something. " Luffy , this guy is dangerous. He is weird." He looked at Luffy in the eye , and he nodded.

Smoker was baffled , he knew God's eyes bounty. But never knew why he had that title. Now he knew , and if what he heard was correct , that meant he could identify Devil Fruit types , which was really dangerous.

His captain , Straw Hat Luffy wasn't a huge threat. Even after realizing Smoker's power , he kept attacking him. He would've caught the idiot if that man hadn't interrupted him. Now they had gotten away , and Smoker was going after them.

Leo was back to training on the ship , with Zoro next to him. "It was pure luck , we are weak." Leo stated , and Zoro looked at him in the eyes."The adventure was almost over , and we didn't even begin!" Leo exclaimed , disappointment and sadness evident in his voice. Zoro nodded , there was nothing could be said against it. "Lets spar." Zoro suggested , and Leo took a stance , accepting the offer.

Zoro was the one that initiated the fight this time. He flew at top speed towards Leo , using two katanas from the get go. Leo was a bit surprised , but quickly dodged to the side. Zoro turned around mid dash and struck the sword in his right hand towards Leo's neck. He ducked under the swing , throwing an uppercut that Zoro blocked with surprising accuracy using his left hand. Leo did a low kick , hitting Zoro in the right leg and back flipped away from him. Before Zoro could charge , Leo jumped over him , getting a light jab to Zoro's neck while doing so.

Zoro quickly got in to a more proper 'Nitoryuu' stance while Leo was in a normal fighter stance. Then Leo vanished , but Zoro was quick to turn around and blocked the high kick aimed at his neck. They traded blow after blow for a long time. After an hour , they were both left panting . Leo then vanished , faster than even Zoro and their spectators –Luffy and Usopp could follow. He appeared in front of Zoro , holding his wrists to stop potential attacks , and swept his legs under him.

"I win." Leo muttered , hands on his knees and panting. Zoro was quite shocked , not because he lost but because he couldn't see Leo move. When he questioned Leo how he did that , they were eating.

Leo picked a piece of meat Sanji had prepared for him , away from Luffy and smirked. "I kicked air , about five times at once." He explained and there was a small silence before they returned to their meals. The others didn't really know what they were talking about , except Zoro and Sanji. They were left shocked upon the revelation.

Sanji was in denial , that wasn't or shouldn't be possible. Someone kicking air five times in one moment was ridiculous.

But Zoro knew it was true , and scolded himself for underestimating a crewmate. Leo was strong , and he should have known that. I thinkg he is ready for three swords , Zoro thought.

Zoro was working out with Leo when Luffy's shout of joy interrupted them. Leo got up." I'll check what's going on." He informed Zoro , who nodded.

"Hey , Leo! You got a bounty too!" His captain shouted , showing two wanted papers to him. One of them had his captain on it.

MONKEY D. LUFFY

WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE

"40 million huh?" Leo muttered and turned to the other poster , this one was his. He had a different picture , with his eyes active at 4 lenses and smirking. Probably shot while fighting marines.

MERCY D. LEO

WANTED ALIVE

30.000.000 BERI.


	11. Total amateurs

**A/N: Hope I didn't keep you waiting. I'm just trying to make longer chapters , so bear with me. There was a question about Leo's eyes not being noticed in public and marines , so I hope this helps explaining that.  
**

* * *

"Wow , you have a bounty too?" Usopp asked , and Leo just shrugged." Guess so." He replied , grinning. They were close to the Grand Line and he got a bounty , this meant opponents and getting stronger. Leo was just as happy as Luffy was about getting a bounty –or getting it raised in his case- he just decided to keep it to himself. They had rode the storm from Lougetown and were still in a heavy weather.

Until just now. Leo's eyes widened , storms didn't just stop like that. That must have meant that they had enters-

"We are in the Calm Belt!" apparently , Nami realised that too. Leo smirked and went to the lower levels of the ship to man the oars. There were some shouting before the ship flew upwards. Leo flew across the room , hitting his head to a wall.

He blinked the black spots away from his vision. Damn that hurt , he thought. He got up , and flew across the room again. The ship had probably been thrown across them again. This time he did a handstand, sideways on the wall. He dropped down in a normal way this time. And manned the oars , with Zoro , Luffy and Usopp. " Where the hell did you guys come from?" he asked , rowing like mad.

They looked horrified , probably because of the massive sea kings. Leo snickered under his breath , and turned to rowing .

-Half an hour later-

They were sailing for some time , towards the entrance to the Grand Line. Leo sighed , it was going to be good , being back home. After some light training with Zoro , he was resting on the crows nest.

Sanji called him below deck , " we are announcing our dreams , come down!" Leo grinned , jumping down next to Zoro. Sanji started first.

"To find All Blue!" he exclaimed putting his foot on top of a barrel.

"To be the worlds greatest swordsman!" Zoro joined in.

"To draw the map of the world!" even Nami was here.

"T-t-to be the brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp was done.

"To be the Pirate King!" you can guess that one. All eyes turned to Leo , who grinned .

"To be the strongest fighter in the world!" 'and make him proud.' Leo put his foot on the barrel.

"To Grand Line!" they all shouted.

-Ten minutes later.-

"We are going to sail up a mountain?" Usopp asked , kind of scared. "Yes , but it has a reason." Nami replied. Leo walked next to Luffy.

"It is a mystery mountain!" he whispered to the rubber captain , who nodded.

"It is because all the currents from the four blues gather here." Nami explained , and Luffy nodded with Leo snickering behind him.

"So it's a mystery mountain!" Luffy exclaimed , repeating Leo's words.

-A bumpy ride up the mountain later-

"Guys there is a whale in the way." Leo exclaimed , two lenses spinning rapidly in front of his eyes. Nami , who was next to him shook her head. "That is not possible. A whale shouldn't be here." Leo turned to look at her with a frown."Do you not trust my eyes? I am the lookout for a reason you know." He said , crossing his arms and turning towards Luffy.

"Captain , there is a whale in the way!" he shouted , more clearly this time. Luffy turned towards him with a grin. He was just too happy about finally entering the Grand Line.

-A cannonball later-

"…"

"…"

"Why would you do that?!" Leo shouted in confusion , his captain had fired a cannonball at the whale. It had helped them kind of get away but the figurehead -Luffy's special seat- snapped.

"Why you!" now he was mad , so he punched the god damn whale. "You idiot!" The crew shouted , falling into the whales stomach. Leo sighed , they hadn't even went to their first island and trouble started already. 'I'm back , Laboon' he muttered under his breath , a small smile on his face.

They were inside the whale , though it had a sky. Leo had never been inside a whale before so this was new to him. "Are all whales like this from the inside?" he asked , turning to Nami. She was still shocked about this whole thing , and answered automatically. "No , of course not." Leo frowned , this place was weird. Then he spotted something –or someone- on the distance.

"Hey guys , there is somebody here." He said , pointing in the general direction. The crew , minus Luffy –Leo saw him go in another direction when the ship went into whales mouth- looked at the person Leo was pointing at. There was an old man with a flower on him.

Leo saw something different though , he saw a really strong energy lying dormant. This person is strong , I have to hide them , Leo thought , using a trick he had developed over the years to hide his identity.

Nami saw Leo turn around to do something , so she went to see what it was while Sanji was arguing with the old man. Before she could make it , he turned around , shocking Nami. "Leo ,what happened to your eyes?" and it was true , Leo's eyes were normal bright blue. Leo shushed her , " I don't straight up show total strangers my eyes." He whispered , and she nodded . It made sense because they were on his wanted poster.

Now Zoro was talking with the old man , or at least trying. They had learned his name and everything , and were trying to have a regular conversation until Luffy dropped down from god knows where with two people with him. Into the stomach acid –Crocus had explained that part- and Zoro jumped after them.

-After saving a rubber captain Later-

There were two people that called themselves Miss Wednesday and Mr 9. Wednesday was blue haired with pale skin , while Mr 9 looked like an idiot with a crown. Leo sighed , they were making it so obvious. Leo knew who they were , some sort of agents. Total amateurs , Leo thought.

They pulled out some bazookas and tried to shoot the whale , but Leo quickly stopped that , turning the bazookas into dog statues. They had a simple construct so he didn't even need his eyes. Although he got a weird look from Crocus.

Now they were on the island that old man used , out of the whale. He had told them the story of Laboon , how he had gotten here 50 years ago with a pirate crew. How they left him here to make sure he didn't get hurt. And how that was 50 years ago.

Which led to Luffy tearing the mast off their ship to fight Laboon. Leo sighed , pinching his nose and answered the silent question. "Yes , that is our mast."

He couldn't exactly use his eyes right now so it would take some time to analyze completely. So Leo sat cross legged on the ground , hand under his chin and started to watch the fight –and the mast- surprising Crocus and a few crewmates.

Nami wasn't expecting this kind of action from Leo. He seemed like a hothead most of the time , but she knew he was actually smarter than he looked. He was smart , but without much knowledge. He was usually seen like Luffy by the crew , but Nami thought otherwise. He was hiding something , he never hid his eyes while with the crew before.

Zoro was honestly expecting him to join in the fight with Luffy. He was also aware of his eyes change , this meant he was hiding something. But it didn't really matter for Zoro , everybody had secrets and Leo wasn't an exception.

Sanji didn't really know Leo much , the younger boy was always either busy training with Zoro , or just playing hide and seek with their captain. He couldn't really place him in a category , he fit them all. Sometimes he would be this goofy kind of person that took nothing seriously , and other times he would be this observant and silent type.

"It's a tie!" Luffy shouted , in the middle of the fight against the huge whale. The whale looked at him in surprise. "I'm strong , right? So let's finish this fight after I get One Piece!" he finished , surprising the whale.

"What is that young man doing?" Crocus asked Nami , who shrugged. "Just let him be , he has his reasons." Nami got the gist of what Leo was going to do , but trusted his judgement about hiding his powers.

-One ridiculous painting later—

"This is our mark , so you can't ram your head against the mountain!" Luffy shouted , now finished with the horrible mark on the poor whales head. Leo was still sitting facing another direction.

After ten minutes , Leo got up , finished with his work. It's a lot harder without my eyes active , he thought , rubbing the back of his head. The crew were trying to find a solution about the broken mast when Leo walked up to them.

"I can fix it." And everyone was silent , they probably forgot about him. Luffy faced him with a grin , that turned into a face of confusion.

"Leo what happened to your ey-" before he could finish , Leo clapped a hand on his mouth. "I don't want strangers to see them , captain." He whispered , blue eyes shining. Luffy nodded , grin back on his face and Leo let him go.

"How are you going to do it?" Crocus asked , curiosity in his eyes. Leo shrugged , the guy seemed good so he didn't have a reason to hide his powers. "You'll see." He said , walking up to the broken mast which was on the other side of the island. The crew knew what he was going to do , but Crocus didn't.

Leo reached the mast , and raised his left hand. For a few seconds , nothing happened , but the mast started to twitch. It started to fly off into where it belonged , slowly. After ten minutes , the Merry mast was as good as new.

Crocus was surprised , this power –if it was what he thought it was- was really strong. And already taken.

The Straw hats were setting out with the whale hunters to their hometown when Nami stopped them.

"The compass is broken!" she exclaimed , now with the whole crew around her. Leo was sitting on a barrel in front of her while the others were in a half circle around her. Leo sighed , this was hard to explain.

Luckily , Crocus came to his rescue. " It is because of the magnetic fields around Grand Line." And he started to explain how only something called the Log Pose could help them navigate the harsh sea that is the Grand Line.

"I have a spare one that I can lend you , since you helped Laboon." He finished , taking out the said item. Nami strapped it on her wrist , examining it. That was when Luffy flew into her for some reason , breaking the pose in the process.

After beating the life out of their captain and cook –who was the one that kicked their captain- Nami turned to Leo. He was currently looking at the broken Log Pose , as per Nami's request to fix it. He looked up to Nami and shook his head. "It is too complex for me to understand , I need to see the raw material for this one." He explained. "But I should have one too." He added , rummaging through his jacket.

Nami then noticed something strange , there were cracks on Leo's left arm. "I got it!" he shouted , giving the Log Pose to Nami. When Nami mentioned the cracks , Leo just said it was his way of remembering someone important.

-After huge storms with Zoro napping through it-

They had two strangers on board, the aforementioned Miss Wednesday and Mr 9. Luffy had agreed to bring them to their home island , Whiskey Peak.

Leo sighed for the umpteenth time today. This was going to be troublesome , watching amateurs try to kill them.


	12. Whiskey Peak , a bit of Leo

**A/N: Okay , so I have a bigger plot in mind for Leo's side of the story. These few chapters are indicating towards something really obvious. I'll still let you figure it out. Anyways , thanks for the review man , and you have a keen eye in my opinion. You asked the question about Leo's eyes just as I was writing the part about it. So thank you Zulazuka for the interest in my story.**

 **And thank you all for the favorites and follows , it gives me the extra boost to get chapters out faster. And I have a question: Should I take the arcs slower? I will write the Alabasta arc quite bigger than normal but what do you guys thin? Am I too fast or something? I could go into details and write longer chapters , but that means a bit more time between updates. I'll wait for your opinion!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not have the imagination to even think about owning One Piece.  
**

* * *

These people were assassins? There was no way anyone could actually buy this. Let me explain , Leo was standing on the deck , they had approached the island after long stormy weather. And they welcomed pirates , Leo was trying to hold back the laughter building in him. But on a more serious note , Leo knew not to underestimate Grand Line. No matter how silly they looked , they might be strong. Too bad Leo couldn't actually see their energy levels with his eyes in disguise.

The crew on the other hand , were ecstatic about this place.

Luffy was celebrating with Usopp , and they both had the same thoughts. This place was awesome , people welcoming them with open arms meant food for Luffy and people to impress for Usopp.

The duo that they brought here had left them when they spotted the island. Nami knew something was up , but didn't try to alert anyone because of the treasure she might get.

Zoro was aware of what they were trying to do , and one look at Leo's smirking face told him he knew too. He had changed a lot over the time on the ship , it wasn't noticeable but he was definitely stronger.

There were a few noticeable figures in front of the crowd. One was a white-ish curly haired man , and by curly , I mean British stereotype judge curly. He also liked clearing his throat in front of each sentence.

"MA-MA ,Welcome to the town of welcome , Whiskey Peak." He started , and Leo just cringed , he didn't like these people already. He didn't even need to use his eyes to pick up the weapons they had. A dagger there , a gun here , a god damn shotgun there , Leo couldn't help but twitch when someone came close. Calm down , this is good experience , I don't know when I'll need this later on but whatever.

"When will the Log set?" Nami asked the curly haired man. He just smiled "Oh , please don't concern yourselves with such trivialities." He continued , dragging the crew into celebrations , which most of them happily accepted.

The crew were partying hard. Luffy was eating so much that chefs fell unconscious. Usopp was telling his tales to several people while Sanji was flirting with at least ten girls , at once. Zoro was out drinking everyone , Leo didn't see Nami.

Leo himself was in a corner of the room , turning down some of the offers while accepting some of them. He didn't want to get attention on him against a town full of killers. So he was just sipping his drink , trying not to get drunk.

Zoro saw someone talking while eyeing Leo , so he called him over. When Leo silently questioned the reason , he just nodded towards several bounty hunters eyeing him out. Leo nodded and sat next to Zoro.

"You need to make it seem as if you bought their whole act." Zoro whispered to Leo , who was listening like a student.

"And even though we aren't normal pirates , they think we are." He explained further , and Leo nodded in understanding , finally grasping the situation. Zoro then continued to drink with Leo next to him , laughing and chatting with the townspeople.

After several hours , most of the drinkers in front of Zoro had fallen . Zoro slowly turned to Leo and gave a command.

"Pretend to sleep , they drugged us." Leo knew the drug part , and nodded , seemingly passing out on the couch.

After a few minutes , he heard Zoro move. "I'll go out , you are welcome to join." He whispered to Leo , a bit of company wouldn't hurt and he wanted to see how much Leo improved. Leo nodded , getting up from his position on the couch. They silently made their way through the room into the rooftops , which was when Zoro noticed the way Leo moved. With silent and deadly grace , not even a sound coming from his footsteps.

'He is used to this.' Zoro thought , it was like him and swordsmanship. Leo moved swiftly and not a bit of hesitation in his steps. 'I'll ask about this later.' The swordman noted.

They had reached a rooftop and , with a sigh , Leo turned his eyes back to normal. Zoro turned to him , "Are you ready?" He asked , and Leo nodded. " I'll do my thing , you just fight them however you want." Leo whispered , before disappearing from sight.

Zoro sighed , at least I get to try my swords out.

Meanwhile , Leo was in the crowd as Zoro showed himself. The moment all the hunters turned to Zoro , Leo struck. Hitting one on the back of the neck , Leo quickly disposed of ten people in the back lines. Zoro smirked at his crewmate , he knew what he was doing. Leo moved quickly through their lines throughout the night , managing to not get spotted once.

Well , until he got cornered by twenty people. One of them backed away in recognition , he knew those eyes. "It's God's Eye!" he shouted , before Leo smashed his head into a wall faster than anyone can blink. The other hunters backed away in fear. "What are you doing on this half of Grand Line?!" one shouted , only to get punched in the throat. Leo cracked his knuckles , "Sorry , me being here was supposed to be a secret." He started , punching one in the spine. The guy flew into a wall , and Leo vanished from sight.

Then one of them dropped with a fist imprint on his chest.

Another one , with a leg imprint on the back of the head.

The rest of them –around ten or so- suddenly dropped to the ground , eyes bleeding.

-Fifteen minutes later-

While Leo was off doing his own thing , Zoro had finished the rest of the hunters , got begged by Igaram to save a princess and blackmailed into doing so by Nami. Zoro just walked up to the two agents , one had used a snot bomb on the princess –who turned out to be miss Wednesday- but Zoro had cut the snot in disgust.

Then Luffy came , out of nowhere , spouting nonsense about Zoro beating the people that fed them.

When Leo arrived , finally having cleaned the blood off his hands , he found the two fighting. The other agents were pretty pissed about getting ignored , so the snot bomber tried to attack them , only to get punched away by the both of them.

The other agent was a woman , she had an umbrella and a green dress. She apparently had eaten a devil fruit , Kilo-Kilo fruit to be exact , and could float with the wind and drop down with like ten thousand kilos. Leo thought it was pretty cool , if used correctly. Which she didn't , and the two fighters just ignored her.

Leo was next to miss Wednesday at this point , and Nami came to stop the two fighters.

After explaining the situation to Luffy , Nami came to Vivi for reward. Unfortunately , her kingdom Alabasta , was in the middle of a civil war with a warlord pulling the strings. Leo's mind immediately went to the first warlord he knew , but dismissed the thought. He wouldn't do something like this.

After Vivi slipped the name of the warlord -Crocodile- , another pair of agents drew their pictures , including Leo's. He was mad with the accurate painting that showed his eyes , but knew he couldn't catch them.

The curly haired guy -Igaram- apparently came up with a plan to help the crew get away. He dressed like the princess , which looked hilarious in Leo's opinion , but he respected the idea. Before boarding his own small ship , he came up to Leo.

"Please , just protect the princess." He whispered , and Leo nodded. Their captain had agreed to help them , so he would too.

After they sent Igaram off , they started to walk off. Just as Leo was about to turn the corner , a huge boom sound came up to him. Leo immediately ran back to the –now burning- ship of Igaram , with the others. Luffy picked up his hat while everyone else was shocked.

"He was a great man!" Luffy shouted , while Leo walked up to the shocked princess.

"Come on , don't let his death be in vain." He whispered , while Nami hugged her.

"Luffy , get the other two , we'll meet at the ship." Zoro said , running towards the Going Merry. Luffy nodded and went to fetch Usopp and Sanji while Leo was running side by side with Vivi.

Leo wanted to say something to her , to help her get through this but decided to leave it to Nami.

They reached the ship ten minutes later , and Luffy arrived , dragging Sanji by the leg and Usopp by the nose. Leo was unfurling the sails while Zoro handled the anchor. They quickly got on the ship while Nami and Vivi were shouting about something. 'Is that how they get over things?' he thought.

"We can't turn back for him!" okay that was Nami , Leo couldn't mistake that voice for anything.

"But I can't leave without him!" Vivi shouted , and got Zoro's attention. "What are you looking for?" he asked and Namj turned to him.

"She says her spot billed duck is missing."

"He should've came when I whistled!"" Vivi added , and Zoro turned a bit right. "You mean him?" he asked , pointing a finger at the duck , who waved at them from the Merry.

"Quack!"

"You were there the whole time?!" both girls shouted , tick marks on both their heads.

Leo was in the kitchen when shouting resounded through the ship. Curious , he thought about hiding his eyes , but there wasn't a point anymore. He went out of the kitchen with a plate full of crackers in his right hand , to see a strangers back to him. It was a she , he noticed , with a purple cowboy hat and revealing dark purple clothes like a miniskirt.

What made Leo get on edge was the shouting coming from his captain.

"Give the hat back!" and that's when Leo noticed the straw hat , on top of the woman's cowboy hat.

-From the deck—

Just as Luffy finished shouting about getting his hat back , Leo appeared next to her , crouching with a plate of food. Eyes slowly spinning , he swiftly took the hat from her and she didn't even notice until he threw it at Luffy.

The woman know as miss All Sunday was quite shocked at witnessing someone being able to sneak up on her. Who she saw was more surprising , she didn't know the person , but heard about those eyes , eyes who could see everything. Eyes who were spinning rapidly , examining her. She wanted to know about those eyes.

Leo was quite curious himself , this woman had a really strange energy signature. It seemed like a small flower , that could easily kill you. 'What a different woman' he thought.

"You are the weirdest woman I ever saw." He voiced his opinion , still trying to see through her.

"You have a weird pair of eyes." She responded with a tilt of her head.

Vivi was shocked , he knew the crewmate were strong , but never thought one could sneak up on miss All Sunday. And those eyes certainly weren't normal.

" Your animal looks cute." Leo continued , handing her a cracker. She took it , and got up from her position next to him.

"Anyways , we won't have to stop you people , your next stop is Little Garden." She threw an Eternal Pose at Vivi.

"This will lead you to Nanimonai island , near Alabasta." After some silence with the exception of Leo eating crackers.

"You don't decide where this ship is going to sail!" Luffy shouted , breaking the Eternal woman was smart , Leo decided. She kept Leo within her sights after the first screw up.

"A pity , but I'll be leaving now." With that , she jumped off the ship. "Let's go , Banchi." She whispered to her turtle , the crew watching her go.

"I knew it was cute!" Leo said , watching the sea turtle sail away with the crew. Nami bonked him on the head , but before she could say anything , Zoro asked the thing on the princess' mind.

"Hey , Leo how did you snake up on her?" Zoro asked , curious as to how their lookout managed to do something like that.

"Hmm , what do you mean?" Leo replied with a tilt of his head.

"Well , the cook and our sniper got thrown over without her even looking at them." Nami answered , which everyone nodded. Said duo was on the ground , with the cook having hearts in his eyes and the other trying to do something.

"I just avoided what looked dangerous." He replied , and it was true. His vision had started to change since Loguetown , getting better and seeing more than usual.

The crew instantly understood what he meant , and nodded in confirmation. Except the princess , who voiced her opinion.

"I don't understand , how can you see something like that?" She got a blink from Leo , then another one , and he grinned.

"My eyes aren't normal per se , and their shape isn't the only thing different. I can see everything with these , from what a mast is made of to the energy of a person." He explained and Vivi's eyes widened in surprise. "I would love to show you how I see the world ,but the normal human brain can't handle it. If I did show you , it would only last like , five to ten seconds before death." Leo explained , a small smile on his face.

"Since when could you see that much?" Nami asked , he never showed this part of his eyes. Leo turned to her , eyes no longer spinning.

"You never asked." He said , getting a few bonks on the head by Nami. "But it has kept on getting better since Loguetown." He explained , three large bumps on his head.

Vivi was silent during this exchange , rethinking her decision about this. "Should I have came with you at all? You are in danger because of me." She said , getting Nami and Leo's attention. Nami went first , pointing a finger at Vivi's forehead.

"You should have said that before getting us on a death list by Crocodile."

"I'm sorry."

Leo walked next to her , leaning on the railing. "Well , it was Igaram's last wish for me to protect you. I say don't sweat it , knowing our captain , we would've gotten into trouble anyways." He stated , pointing at their captain demanding food from Sanji.

"I'm pretty hungry myself , hurry up if you don't want your food stolen by Luffy." Leo whispered , shooting off in to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Okay , I thought of this while drawing the whole plot in my head. I am just going to write what Leo thinks about one crewmate per chapter. You can ask what he thinks about someone and I'll put it in the next chapter author note.**

 **For this week , we have Zoro.**

 **Leo sees Zoro like a big brother , he gives advice and trains Leo from time to time.**

I will try to deepen their bond without it giving off a rushed vibe , I hope you enjoyed and don't hesitate to review!


	13. Little Garden

**A/N: Sorry if I am a little late with the update , just tried something different while writing. Thank you all who followed and favorites (is that a word?) and for the reviews. I will be leaving to start writing a new chapter . Bye**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own One Piece :(  
**

* * *

It had been a day or two since they started sailing , and the crew was doing their own thing. Sanji , Usopp , Luffy and Carue were drinking something Sanji had made. Zoro was napping with Leo jumping around the ship for some reason , he jumped from the crows nest towards the tangerine grove that Nami had and then jumped back. Vivi was concerned about the crews actions by now. These people had huge bounties and they didn't care about the Grand Line weather or anything.

She voiced her opinion when Nami came out of the kitchen , two drinks in her hand.

"What are they doing?" She questioned and Nami shrugged , handing her a drink. "Don't worry about them , they get things done when needed."

Leo took this moment to take a break and get a drink. But what he saw while heading there stopped him in his tracks.

"Guys" he started , in a voice that gained all their attention. "there is a dolphin right there." He pointed at an empty patch of sea.

"I don't see anyth-" before Sanji could finish , a dolphin came out of the water in its magnificent glory.

"Its cute." Nami exclaimed , and Leo ran to get the sails in shape. This confused Zoro , but they then heard his shout.

"Its huge , at least hundred times bigger than the ship!" The crew knew to trust Leo's sight and got to work. Which was proven effective as the dolphin showed its true colors , or size , to the crew.

"Full sail! We'll ride the wave out of here!" Luffy shouted , hand on his hat to keep it on. The dolphin fell towards the sea , creating a huge wave that the Going Merry rode away from it.

Vivi was surprised at first , which then turned into a smile. They knew what they were doing for sure. Leo jumped down from the crows nest, going in to the kitchen. Vivi was curious , so she followed him inside. Only to finds him sitting on a chair , drinking orange juice. He noticed her and gave a small smile.

"Did you need something?" Leo asked , eyes slowly spinning. Vivi was kind of anxious , she never interacted with Leo before. And the eyes didn't help.

"Don't worry , I won't bite." Leo said with a grin , trying to relieve the tension. Which surprisingly worked as Vivi took a seat in front of him.

"I'm curious , what is your role on the ship? Luffy-san introduced most of the crew but you and Usopp-san weren't mentioned." She asked , to start a conversation. Leo smiled at her.

"Usopp is the sharpshooter , and he fits the role. The guy has perfect aim." Leo started , and Vivi leaned on her arm.

"As for me," he continued , eyeing Vivi for a second "our captain learned about my eyesight and immediately made me the lookout. But whatever." Leo dismissed whatever thoughts were running through his head and Vivi sweat dropped. Even he wasn't sure.

Leo muttered something to himself , and turned to Vivi." So , how was being a spy?" Leo asked , getting a curious look from Vivi.

" I mean no offense , just curious. I was interested in spy games as a kid , and always wanted to be one." He explained with a bitter smile.

"Oh , it was exciting to say the least." Vivi noted the sad face he made for a second , and decided to lighten the mood by answering the question.

"I had to get into character" she started listing.

"Hmm hmm." Leo responded , urging her to continue.

"And always adapt to the environment and people around me."

"Yes." Leo seemed quite interested in the subject.

"After those were done , we accomplished our main mission. Even though miss All Sunday practically let us do it." She added in a small whisper.

"Well , you were really brave. I saw people that used their wealth to do selfish things. Not caring about their subjects , they saw themselves as high class even though they are the worst scum you could find. So I would say that you are doing pretty good." Vivi looked surprised , her eyes on Leo as he left the kitchen.

'This crew really has strange characters.' She thought. But she couldn't deny the fact that she liked them.

Outside , Leo was talking to Nami about something that came to his mind.

He was explaining his idea to her , and she listened intently.

"It would be easy , considering my sight and speed." He reasoned further , and Nami nodded. It made sense.

"Okay , do your thing." Nami patted Leo's back , who grinned in response.

"Hey Zoro! Let's spar." Leo shouted , jumping down to the deck.

-Five minutes later-

Leo had gotten faster , a lot faster than Zoro estimated. He used a different fighting style too. Silent , with hit and run tactics , he was hard to catch. Zoro barely blocked another high kick by a grinning Leo. I fell behind in training , Zoro thought , dodging a barrage of punches from Leo , who jumped away and disappeared again.

Vivi was watching in the sidelines with wide eyes , he was so fast. The rest of the crew –except Luffy- had went to their regular duties , saying this was normal. She never saw someone as swift and agile as Leo , and by what Nami told her , he could strengthen his punches. This is inhuman , she thought.

Zoro had finally gotten used to Leo's attacks and could actually counter this time. He had a few bruises , while Leo had gotten some cuts over him. His left sleeve was cut open , revealing a crack line going all over his left arm. Maybe a tattoo? Zoro could only guess as he went for another slash towards Leo's side as he threw a high left kick towards Zoro's neck. They both stood still , panting and their strikes inches away from their target.

"So *pant* a draw then?" Leo asked , and lowered his leg when Zoro nodded. They both stood still , and staggered to the showers. "You go , I'll keep it open." Leo said , and Zoro nodded.

After taking their baths , they joined the crew just in time to have dinner. To say it wasn't an all out war against Luffy would be a lie. Zoro slapped his hands away while Nami stabbed them away with her fork. Leo just sat there , eating his meal. He was on the far side of the room while sitting cross legged on the chair. Luffy tried taking his meal away once , and that ended with the deadliest glare from Leo.

Nami made a note after that day to never take his food away , he was scary when you took it away from him.

They all went to sleep , while Leo sat on deck , stargazing. He was always fascinated by what he saw. He sometimes took a walk on the deck and then went with watching their route.

A few hours later , Sanji found him drinking hot chocolate while sitting near Luffy's spot , near the figurehead of the ship. He slowly walked towards their lookout , who sipped his drink.

"Let's switch , you can rest." Sanji said , and Leo nodded. This was regular routine for the two of them , sometimes Leo would join him keeping company. He sometimes took Sanji's turns keeping watch , saying he couldn't sleep. This time , he walked to the men's quarters.

Grand Line must be getting to him too , Sanji thought. Leo tried to keep a hard face , and helped the crew. Looking over the Pose for Nami , helping Sanji in the kitchen and sparring with Zoro. He only got a rest when with his captain , and it was getting to him.

"I need new clothes , Zoro keeps cutting my pairs." Leo muttered grumpily , finishing his chocolate and going in to the kitchen.

"Good night Sanji." Leo called , walking to his bed.

"Good night Leo." Sanji called back , turning back to the Pose to see If they went off course.

They had finally reached Little Garden in the morning. Leo was the first one to get up so he woke the others. When they were nearing a river mouth , Leo walked closer to the edge.

"I want to explore a bit , captain." He said , getting surprised looks from the crew. Luffy nodded , and Leo jumped off the edge towards the island. Landing near the trees , he turned and waved at them before disappearing to the tree line.

"Sanji , prepare a lunchbox!" Luffy exclaimed , jumping up and down with stars floating around him.

"A pirate lunchbox with tons of meat and no vegetables." He demanded with a grin. Sanji sighed , walking to the kitchen.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Vivi asked , she was curious about the island.

"Not you too." Nami exclaimed , tears running down her face.

"Sure!" Luffy responded with a grin.

"Then I'll make a special lunchbox of love for Vivi-chan." Sanji exclaimed from his spot at the kitchen door. Vivi turned to him.

"Can you make your drink for Carue?"

"Of course , Vivi-chan~" Sanji responded , going inside to get the orders done.

Leo was casually walking through the forest , checking to see if there is anything interesting. He had found a dinosaur , now on a leash next to him.

"I think I'll call you Tommy." Leo shouted over to the dinosaur , who just whimpered in return. Tommy had huge bruises on its hind legs while one of its eyes were closed in pain.

While Leo was looking for something interesting with his pet tyrannosaur , Luffy and Vivi were in another part of the forest.

"Hey look! It's a shell squid." Luffy exclaimed , holding a squid , that was covered in a shell.

"It looks like an ammonite." Vivi said , examining the strange creature.

"They are supposedly extinct for thousands of years." She continued , but Luffy had his attention elsewhere.

"Why is there a Sea King on land?" he asked , getting Vivi's attention.

"T-that's not a Sea King. That's a dinosaur!" she exclaimed , eyes bulging out of their sockets. Luffy grinned and used 'Gomu Gomu Rocket' to latch onto the dinosaurs neck.

"What are your doing? Get down from there!" Vivi shouted , fearing for his safety. But Luffy didn't listen , he climbed up its neck. "The view is amazing from here." He muttered , looking around.

Meanwhile , Usopp and Nami had been left alone in the ship. Zoro and Sanji left on a hunting contest , and Nami was looking for a book of some kind.

Leo had found a giant while riding Tommy –he wanted to see from higher up- , and he was a cool guy. "I'm Leo." He shouted , even though he was riding Tommy the tyrannosaur , the guy was huge.

" You are a weird fella , I'm Dorry." The giant , now named Dorry , responded. Leo huffed ," You calling me weird? That's rude." He muttered , and turned to the giant.

"Do you have anything interesting around here?" he asked , on top of a tyrannosaur , one would think he had found something interesting already. Dorry laughed , this kid was funny.

"There are volcanoes nearby , and huge dinos just eating leaves where I'm heading." He explained , first pointing towards a nearby volcano , then pointing towards the jungle. Leo shrugged.

"Not interested in volcanoes , can I come with you?" he asked , eyes zooming in the giants face to see his reaction. Dorry nodded , walking towards his destination.

At the Going Merry , Usopp and Nami were terrified. They were face to face with an actual giant , he was asking them for something.

"Sorry , what did you say?" Nami asked , tears slowly dripping down her face. Brogy smiled.

"I asked if you had any ale." Brogy repeated , these people were funny. Nami and Usopp took a step back.

"Yes , we do have ale. We mostly use it for cooking , you can have all of them." Nami quickly responded , and Brogy suddenly let out a roar of shock.

Turning around , he found the source of the problem , a t-rex was biting him. He quickly decapitated the animal , turning towards an even more frightened Nami.

Sanji walked down a jungle path , a huge dinosaur of some kind on his shoulder. "This is definitely bigger than what that moss head could ever get."

Said moss head was holding his own dinosaur , muttering something along the same lines. Until they bumped into each other.

"Mine is bigger!" Zoro shouted , bumping heads with the ships cook.

"No , mine is bigger." Sanji shouted back , (and if the author didn't know what they were talking about , this story would be rated M).

This shouting contest went on for a few more minutes , until they decided to catch something to compare again. At that moment , a volcano erupted and Sanji turned towards it.

"The next eruption signals the end of the contest." He declared , and they went their different ways to look for prey.

Half an hour earlier, Dorry and Leo had found Luffy getting eaten by a dinosaur. Both of them jumped to help him , but Dorry was faster as he swiftly cut the dinosaurs head off , releasing the captain in the process.

Said captain fell next to Leo , on top of the tyrannosaur. "Oh hey Leo! What is this? Its so cool!", Luffy exclaimed , moving all around Tommy.

"That's Tommy captain, he is just giving me a ride." Said dinosaur just grumbled in response. "Thanks for saving me!" Luffy added , and Leo shook his head.

"As much as I would like to take the glory , my giant friend helped you , not me." Leo shrugged , pointing at said giant , who was grinning behind them. Luffy turned to Dorry.

"Thanks , are you human?" he asked , getting quite a laugh out of the giant. "You think I am?" Dorry asked , still grinning.

After introducing Vivi and Carue to the giant , Leo and the gang went to his cave. Luffy and Leo were eating dinosaur meat , while Leo also fed Tommy. Luffy had let the giant have a taste of Sanji's cooking.

"This is real good , even though it is small." Dorry complimented the food , and Luffy nodded , a piece of bone sticking out of his mouth.

"Sanji's food is the best , if you said otherwise I would kick your ass." Leo grinned from his spot next to Luffy , Vivi , Carue and Tommy lined up next to him. Dorry laughed even further.

On the other side of the island , a man with a real weird hairstyle was plotting with his partners. They were part of the organization , Baroque Works , and were sent by the boss to eliminate Straw hats. The weird hairstyled man –his hair was shaped in a three- , had some interesting information for his partners.

"The two giants that fight here have 100 million bounties each , which is why I asked Mr 5 to use his abilities to finish their duel." Off in the distance , a huge boom resounded. "It seems like everything is going according to plan." He continued , walking towards the window of his wax made hideout.

His partner , miss Golden week , sipped her tea and nodded to everything he said. The other two figures , the aforementioned Mr 5 and his partner , Miss Valentine were on board with this plan too. They had failed in finishing off the Straw hats and an extra 200 million to appease the boss didn't sound so bad.

After discussing some more with his partners , Mr 3 and the rest left the hideout , to watch the giants fight. A few seconds later , Sanji , who had stumbled upon this place while hunting , got up from his hiding spot. Curious as to what these people were trying to do , he went in to the wax structure.

Leo was watching the two giants fight it out , Dorry had explained his village , Elbaf and the laws they had. He was fighting for 100 years , which Leo was surprised to hear. He nodded to himself in acceptance when Dorry explained that giants had 3 times a humans lifespan.

The fight was spectacular to watch , each strike that got blocked sending a shockwave throughout the island. Everyone present were amazed , and Leo saw the sheer power emanating from the giants. This was awesome , to have this much power at your disposal was frightening and exciting at the same time.

Leo , along with his captain , were left in a daze. "What is it?" Vivi asked the captain, who was lying on the ground.

"They are HUGE!" He exclaimed , and his lookout laughed. "They sure are!" and they both laughed while Vivi just stood there , not saying anything.

The giants exhanged blow after blow , using their shields when their weapons were thrown away.

At their last moments in the fight , they both slammed their shields in each others faces.

"73,466 fights." Brogy said , through gritted teeth.

"73,466 draws." Dorry finished , both of them falling at the same time. After some silence , they both started laughing. Brogy mentioned Usopp and Nami , and how he had some ale to drink.

"Its been a while since I last drank ale , gimme some!" he shouted , laughing.

Dorry had gotten a few barrels of ale from his friend , now sitting in front of Luffy , Leo and Vivi again.

Dorry told them about Usopp and Nami being with his friend , and Luffy laughed.

"So this is your ale then?" Dorry laughed , drinking said ale.

"Yep!" Luffy laughed , sitting with his lookout in front of the giant.

"Does the log really take one year to set?" Leo asked , he had encountered the other giant -Brogy- and heard it from him.

"Haven't you noticed the human bones and skulls around here? Humans can't last a year here , they either become dinosaur meat , give in to the heat or try to kill us." Dorry explained and Leo nodded. He was trying to find a solution about the problem at hand. There probably aren't any Eternal Poses around here , he guessed , eyes accelerating their spinning as he was in deep thought.

"We have an Eternal Pose to Elbaf , you can try and take it if you want." Dorry joked and Luffy shook his head.

"We are just trying to get to the next island." He explained , and Dorry laughed.

"Maybe you can try and sail without it , take our chances." Dorry reasoned , and Luffy laughed.

"We just might." He replied , laughing with the giant. Vivi was in an inner turmoil right next to Leo. How can they be so carefree about this , she thought , eyeing the rubber captain.

Suddenly Leo's eyes widened , he could feel something about to happen.

Then , it happened.

Something exploded , but it wasn't the volcano. Leo quickly looked up at the giant in worry , eyes fully active ,now with six lenses spinning in front of his eyes.

The barrel had exploded inside of the giant.

* * *

 **Don't worry , Tommy will be back. Thanks for reading!  
**


	14. End of the Garden

I am sorry for updating late , tried to get things under a schedule. There will be some delays between chapters , there is only so much memory can help someone. So I started to watch the anime again , and this is crucial for Alabasta.

I don't own One Piece!

* * *

Leo stood next to Luffy , his mind racing with a billion thoughts a second. The ale was from Usopp and Nami , but they'd never do something like this. The other giant would never do this , so this meant that Dorry was going to blame us and there were other people on the island.

Shaking himself back to reality , Leo turned around , walking towards the treeline. He was oozing killing intent when Vivi noticed him leaving.

"Where are you going?" She asked , getting Luffy's attention on him too. Leo stopped , then turned around , eyes spinning faster than ever before.

" I'm going to take a walk , find whoever did this. Is that okay , captain?" Leo addressed Luffy in the last sentence. Luffy looked at his lookout right in the eyes , and nodded.

"Take care." Leo yelled , entering the jungle.

Meanwhile. Usopp , who had watched the giants fight , was talking to Brogy.

"I want to be like you!" he exclaimed , and Brogy looked confused.

"You wanna be a giant?" he asked , laughing. That was just silly. Usopp sweat dropped while Nami just laughed.

"No no no!" he answered , "I want to be a brave warrior of the sea , like you guys."

Brogy went on about explaining explaining what honor meant to his new disciple while their enemies were plotting something new.

Mr 3 and his partners were preparing traps for the straw hats. There were wax statues –made by Mr 3- that looked exactly like the crew members , all around the forest.

"Now we just wait for them to get close , then we capture them." Mr 3 explained his master plan , and his accomplices –Mr 5 , Miss Valentine and Miss Goldenweek- nodded.

Zoro had gotten lost in the jungle , carrying a three horned dinosaur. He noticed Nami , leaning against a tree.

"Yo , Nami. I kinda got lost." He got closer to the navigator , but she wasn't moving.

BAM!

Zoro was knocked out!

Nami and Usopp –who had went into the jungle when the volcano erupted- were running away from a tiger , that was running away from a t-rex. Usopp , with a sudden burst of speed , ran faster than Nami , leaving her behind.

Nami then saw Luffy waving at them , and ran over to him. "Luffy , are you okay?" she asked , now in front of him.

KYAAAA!

Usopp heard Nami scream far away and thinking she was eaten , ran to find Luffy. He found him super fast , under a mountain with only his upper half sticking out.

"Luffy!" he shouted , getting their attention. "Nami was eaten by a dinosaur! I let a nakama get eaten!" he cried with Luffy.

"We were running away from dinosaurs and I heard her scream." He explained what happened and continued crying .

Vivi , who was trying to get their attention by regular means suddenly shouted.

"Guys stop!" Luffy and Usopp turned to her. Vivi sighed , this was too tiring. "You said that you only heard her scream. That means she might not be eaten , we know there are other people on the island , so let's not get ahead of ourselves." She explained , and Usopp nodded.

"What is going on here?" Usopp asked , finally noticing his captains predicament.

"Well , a barrel or sake exploded inside of Dorry and he went to the duel with those injuries." Vivi explained , looking towards the giants , who were exchanging blows.

Usopp looked shocked. "The duel that they had for over 100 years is sabotaged?" he muttered.

In the jungle , Leo was angry at everything. "When I find the one who did this.." he muttered , scratching his left arm. These god damn animals weren't helping either , he thought , punching another dinosaur in the throat. He mumbled some curses under his breath , swatting another fly away.

He turned towards the giants , he was quite a long distance away from them. His eyes adjusted after a second , zooming into their fight. Dorry was losing , he noted sadly. The giant was still emanating power , even after those injuries.

There was something else , two people near the fight , emanating a strange energy. He then witnessed something that made his blood boil. One of the figures , threw something white under Dorry's feet , tripping him and allowing the other giant to land a fatal blow. He knew Dorry wasn't dead , seeing how the energy didn't stop emanating.

Leo started to walk towards the culprits , tripping over rocks and animals in the process.

Mr 5 and Miss Valentine had found their target , Monkey D. Luffy , but not in the position they expected. He was under a mountain , with his head sticking out. The princess was here too , along with some curly haired guy that wasn't on the list. They hadn't captured the last target , Mercy D. Leo , and Mr 5 didn't want to get near him. He was covered in so many rumors that one couldn't tell who he actually was.

They had found princess' bird in the forest , but couldn't set up a trap with it even after beating it up. Whatever , we got our target anyway , Mr 5 thought , 'Bomb Kicking' Luffy in the face. They restrained Vivi and started to take her to Mr 3 , it was his plan after all.

Said Mr 3 was currently laughing at the giant –Red Ogre Brogy's- face , telling him how he killed his injured friend when Mr 5 arrived with the princess of Alabasta.

After some complaining on Mr 3 about how they were late , Mr 5 threw Vivi to the ground.

Leo was slowly walking to his destination , the place that the duel took place –and unknown to him , the place where Mr 3 was at- he rubbed his sweaty hands together , trying to get some heat in his body. A dinosaur had clawed his shirt and hoodie off , leaving his upper half without clothes.

He sighed , and saw Luffy , under a mountain. Panicked , he quickly ran to his captain , who was with Usopp and Carue , doing something. The sniper noticed him first.

"Leo help us get Luffy out of here!" Leo quickly got to helping them.

Meanwhile , Mr 3 had created something that has the layers of a pie with a pumpkin at its top. It was spinning while columns on top of the pumpkin head were on fire , spreading wax over the trapped crewman at the bottom layer.

Zoro , Vivi , Nami and Brogy were all trapped in the wax , slowly getting encased by the wax coming from the top of Mr 3's creation. The giant had gotten out , only to be defeated by a snot bomb to the face. Then Mr 3 had encased him with even more wax , putting columns of it through his hands and feet.

"Oi , ossan." Zoro called out , getting Brogy's attention. "You can get out of there right?" He asked , getting a confused look from Zoro , who unsheathed his swords.

Nami gasped. "You cant do it!" she exclaimed , and Zoro grinned. "Oh I will." He answered , pointing his swords towards his feet.

"I'm going to cut my legs and fight!" he announced his genius plan to the world. Mr 3 scoffed , he couldn't mean it.

"He is just bluffing , no one could go through with it!" he exclaimed.

"How are you supposed to fight without your legs?" Nami yelled , throwing her hands up in the air.

"I don't know , but I plan to win." He smirked at the officer agents down below. Brogy started laughing , getting their attention.

"I had lost my purpose to fight , but with a spirit like that , how could I refuse!" he shouted , struggling to get out of his bindings , which was when Luffy , Usopp and Carue tumbled through the field shouting:

"I'll kick your ass!" Leo , who chose to actually walk into the field , gave a small smile , which turned into a frown when he noticed Zoro's legs.

"Oi , what happened to your legs?" he asked , getting Nami's attention. Zoro shrugged , as if nothing was wrong.

"I was halfway through when you guys tumbled in." He replied , and Leo's frown deepened. "I will be the one that fixes that you know." He responded , crossing his arms.

"We really need a doctor , I can't be the healer forever you know?" He exclaimed , throwing his hands up in frustration at his crewmates actions.

Luffy , having gotten everyone's attention , started to walk towards Mr 3. Nami started coughing again and Zoro shouted over to Luffy.

"Luffy , not that it's a problem or anything , mind getting us out of here first."

Luffy nodded , holding his right arm. "Okay , let's do this Usopp!" he yelled to his sharpshooter , who nodded in response.

Zoro turned his face around when he heard something moving. Leo was there , sitting under a tree. Zoro could see , even from this distance that their lookout was sick. He was panting , and the shivers could be seen from where Zoro was.

Mr 3 watched in shock as his prisoners suddenly relaxed and stopped caring about getting killed. The swordsman's –after looking away for a moment- was posing , suggesting others to do the same.

Usopp and Carue got worked up , and ran behind the treeline. "We will back you up Luffy!" he shouted , and his captain looked back.

"You said something?" he asked.

Mr 3 was confused , how did this man had so much effect on his prisoners?

"He certainly doesn't look reliable." He noted , looking at the straw hat captain.

A little bit off the side , Leo was trying to get himself together. He was burning up and sweating like a waterfall. 'And I'm hallucinating' he noted grimly , looking up at his father figure. The man had brown long hair , grey eyes and a kind smile on his face. He had a square jaw , slight beard and a noticeable scar running down from his right eye , which he kept closed most of the time.

Leo sighed , watching as his hallucinated father figure crouched in front of him. Leo gave a small smirk to match the man in front of him , he wanted to believe he was real and right there but he couldn't.

"What a mess you got yourself in , kiddo." The older man said , his tone was kind –a little humorous , even- and Leo glared at the man.

"I'm not a kiddo , you old bastard." He responded , noting how dry his throat was.

"I had been here , you know." His father said , his smile never leaving its place. Leo glanced downwards , seeing the same clothes he was used to.

"You never told me that." Leo responded , looking at the red trench coat that he wore nothing underneath. Leo knew that his father never came here , he had told all of his adventures and this wasn't in it.

"I never knew hallucinations lied." He added , crossing his legs in front of him.

"It is funny isn't it? After everything you've been through , an illness is what takes you away." His father said , the kind tone leaving his voice , now replaced with sadness.

"I won't die" Leo started , looking at his hallucination with a mad grin. "I am not leaving yet , you'll see. They will save me." His father chuckled , getting up from his position and looking at him with a matching grin.

"Well , you need to save them if you want to live." Leo watched as his father strolled in to the fire –wait , fire?- and disappeared.

"Be careful , Leonidas." His fathers voice echoed as Leo got up , checking his surroundings. Everything was on fire , and Usopp was at gunpoint.

Without a word , Leo quickly disappeared , only to shove a surprised sniper away. "Hey Le-" but before Usopp could continue , Leo blew up.

"Breeze Breath Bomb." Mr 5 said , holding a flintlock pistol in his hand. The dust blew away to reveal Leo , who was barely standing up. Miss Valentine took this opportunity to slam him to the ground.

"Stay there , will you?" she said , now sitting on Leo's chest , who grunted at the weight. "You are fatter than you look." He gasped out between coughs , whatever was going on with him and her weight was getting to Leo.

"I am not fat! Its my devil fruit you idiot!" she yelled , punching him in the face. Then a smirk made its way to her face. "Let's see how tough you are." Leo wasn't quite seeing her though , his vision was filled with spots.

"Crescendo Stone." He heard before Miss Valentine started getting heavier. Leo's vision started to come back , but with his father as an extra. He was standing next to him , his face right next to Miss Valentine's.

"This" he started , poking the woman's face.

"Is this what you are going to lose to?" he asked , with a kidding tone in his voice. Leo grunted , "You survived everything so far , and this is it , huh?" he went on.

"1.000 kilo press!" Leo heard , as his ribs started to give in to the pressure. His father crouched down to eye level. "You are pathetic!" he shouted , anger evident in his voice.

"I trained you! But you threw away everything , you don't even use weapons anymore! How dare you lose to someone so lower than you?!" Leo glared at his father , feeling a familiar surge of power coursing through him.

Usopp had outsmarted his opponent –Mr 5- and was trying to get the woman off of Leo.

"You can't hope to do anything now , I weigh 5.000 kilos!" she laughed at him , and her face turned into one of surprise.

"Wh-wh-whaaaat?" she yelled in shock , falling backwards. Leo had pushed her off him with a single shove.

"How? This is not po-" she stopped , terrified at what was in front of her. Leo looked calm , but his eyes had the deadliest glare ever. The yellow color in his eyes were gradually becoming something different.

Leo rubbed his eyes , tired and angry at the same time. He had felt something change in his eyes , and they were draining his energy to be completed. He hadn't gotten any better , still sick and with his father behind Miss Valentine.

He decided to end this fast , and leapt into action. Kicking the ground as much as he could at once with his Devil Fruit enhanced legs , Leo disappeared from view only to appear in front of Miss Valentine. Raising a finger towards her neck , he thrust it forward. Not a super fast move like with his legs , just a normal speed jab with his finger.

Suddenly Miss Valentine fell to the ground , unconscious. Nami and Vivi chose this moment to jump out of the fire in front of Leo.

Leo smiled at Nami , and fell into her arms , the exhaustion and sickness catching up with him.

-x-

Leo woke up inside the kitchen of Going Merry with the biggest headache he had ever felt. "Why am I in the kitchen?" he asked himself. 'And what's with the blanket?' he thought , getting up from his spot at the back of the room. The door opened , revealing Vivi with a rag in his hand.

"You should be resting." She exclaimed , putting a hand on Leo's forehead. "Your fever hasn't gone down." She noted to herself. Leo nodded dumbly , his head not wrapped around what was going on yet. Then Vivi gasped , pointing at his eyes.

"Leo your eyes!" she exclaimed , and Leo frowned in confusion. "What?" he asked , had she just noticed how they looked?

"Just look at a mirror!" she exclaimed in frustration. Leo sighed , but complied with her request anyway. What he saw shocked him.

His eyes had changed color. The yellow was replaced with small white crack-like lines going to where the iris should be from all directions. 'They look like shattered glass' Leo hummed in confusion.

"I think they are going to evolve or something." He mumbled , Vivi right beside him. "What do you mean?" she inquired , curious about the subject.

"I dunno , this never happened before. They started draining power at Little Garden , this must be why. My vision isn't going blind or anything , its actually getting better." Vivi nodded in confusion as Leo started to leave the kitchen , staggering a few steps.

"You are still sick , get some rest." She said , and Leo stopped. "Is everyone okay?" he asked , turning around. Vivi reeled backwards at the unexpected movement and shook her head.

"Nami-san is sick too." She answered and Leo hurried out the door.

Vivi followed him right to where Nami was , with Luffy and Usopp behind her. They found him holding Nami's hand , who was awake , and talking to her.

"Look who is talking." Nami responded to something Leo said , who just smirked in response.

"We both need a doctor , and I can actually move. Don't worry about me." He explained , leaning backwards on his chair.

"Where are we going now?" Leo asked , addressing the trio by the door. Vivi was the one to respond.

"We are looking for the nearest island to get a doctor for you two."

"There is one near here , we should reach it soon." Leo said , closing his eyes. "It should take some time if we don't move fast enough." He added with a yawn , slowly falling asleep.

-x-

Leo was awake , watching the course for a few hours now. After they had went off course because of their swordsman mistake , Leo had took the Pose from Nami and sat on the chair that was in the upper deck. Vivi was going back and forth between him and Nami to make sure they were not getting worse. Leo hadn't budged from his spot unless he was checking up on Nami.

"We are getting closer." He shouted to the crew , going inside to check on Nami.

Not ten minutes after , shouting came from the deck. Leo was sleeping on the chair , and jolted up from his spot. Sighing , he slowly got to the deck. What he saw surprised him.

There were soldiers pointing weapons of all kinds at his friends. A click right next to him took his attention. About fifteen soldiers were near him , Leo sighed again.

"What is this Luffy?" he shouted over to his captain , who turned around in surprise.

"Oh , Leo. We are under attack." Was the smart response from his captain. A soldier came closer to him , a dagger in hand.

"What is in there huh?" he asked , pointing the dagger at Leo's neck.

"None of your business." Leo responded , sounding bored. Sanji was near the door too , but walked closer to the deck when he saw Leo. 'I pity those guys' the cook thought bitterly.

The soldier Leo was talking to growled , and went to stab him. Suddenly , he was on the ground with the dagger in Leo's hand. He hadn't moved an inch , and the soldiers took a step back.

Leo expertly twirled the dagger in his hand , a mad grin on his face.

"It has been way too long since I used one of these." He muttered , turning to the soldiers who visibly flinched.

"Now" he started , holding the dagger in a reverse grip.

"Let's do this."


	15. Drum Roll (if you catch my drift)

Okay , I'm a little late. I am sorry for that but lemme explain. I was writing this story purely on impulse , my OC and everything but after the attention it got , I decided to actually develop a storyline. I have my character background , who he has been associated with etc. but the problem is how to implement this to the story arcs. There is also the issue of Leo's strengths and origin. This chapter -just a small part of it- explains where Leo is from. As for my followers and reviewer , -I think you expected a detailed fight- I will write you one in Alabasta.

To summarize , chapters will be longer in length and upload time -SORRY , again- but it is for the story. On a final note ; I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Zoro was quite surprised by their lookouts weapon of choice ,but didn't question it after seeing his skill with it. Moving faster than the normal people could see , soldiers seemed to just go unconscious to the untrained eye. Even Zoro only caught glimpses of Leo , a grin on his face as he knocked out soldiers left and right. 'Is he actually sick?' He thought while blocking a sword , knocking out his opponent with a swift strike using Wado Ichimonji.

Sanji stepped in front of the door leading to where Nami was resting , making sure no one tried to sneak in. Leo took down fifteen men in the blink of an eye , that was a thing that shocked the cook. 'I knew he was strong but this , this is too much' he thought , looking at the amount of unconscious enemies all over the deck.

Luffy was too angry to focus on his lookout kicking someone off the ship , looking at the fat man eating the ship.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted , stomping over to the culprit." Halt! Wapol-sama is eatingand he does not like to be disturbed." Two soldiers yelled , then choked as Leo punched them in the throat.

Luffy tried punching the fat man , who opened his mouth and swallowed his upper half.

"Hmm , a little chewy." Wapol mumbled , not noticing Luffy's still stretching arms. Luffy said something inside his mouth , that wasn't heard clearly.

"What did you say?" Wapol asked , and Luffy 'Bazooka'd him to the sky. Leo smirked , now next to his captain. Suddenly he started to stagger around , and fell on his butt , unconscious.

"That idiot , fighting sick." Zoro grumbled , piggybacking Leo to the men's quarters. Leo half opened his eyes tiredly , looking at Zoro from his bed.

"What was that about?" he weakly slurred. Zoro sighed , pinching the bridge of his nose.

"The guy that tried to eat the ship asked for an Eternal Pose to something island. He attacked the ship even after we told him that we didn't have it." Leo nodded , curling into a ball under his blanket.

"Check up on Nami." Leo added just before Zoro left , who nodded in response.

-x-

Zoro woke Leo up , telling him they arrived at an island. When he went up to the deck , the crew wasn't ashore , but talking to someone Leo couldn't see.

"What is going on?" Leo asked Vivi , but before she can say anything , he tackled her to the ground.

BANG!

And in good time too , as one of the soldiers shot at where Vivi was standing just a second ago.

Leo sighed ,rolling sideways from his position on top of a blushing princess. The crew was furious and about to attack the soldiers , but Vivi stopped them.

"Luffy-san , you can't resort to violence every time something goes wrong." She stated , kneeling in front of the soldiers.

"Please help our friends , they are sick and need help." And a few seconds later , Luffy joined in. Leo was still on the ground , panting. "God , I hate the cold." He muttered , trying to get up.

After the soldiers agreed to let them in , Zoro turned to Sanji. "You should carry him until he wakes up." He said , pointing at the sleeping Leo. Normally Sanji would go against it , saying he would rather carry Nami. Sighing , he started carrying Leo on his back , who continued sleeping.

'He overworked himself , this idiot' the straw hat cook thought , looking at Leo's sweating form.

They met a hiking bear , who Dalton –the leader of the soldier army from before- told them to bow.

"We have one doctor here and she lives on top of that mountain , we call her a witch." He explained , pointing at one of the many mountains around the island.

Leo , who was awake and off Sanji's back , nodded while sipping his hot chocolate. "When does she come down?" he asked , leaning his back to the comfy chair.

Dalton looked at his eyes for a moment , before answering. "That's the thing , she comes whenever she wants , looks for patients and treats them. Then she takes whatever she wants from their homes as compensation." Leo nodded again , slowly getting up.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" he asked his captain , who was carrying Nami on his back. Then he nodded , and Leo turned to Dalton.

"Can I get some warm clothes?" he asked , looking at himself. His old T-shirt was dirty and thin , his shorts were , well , short and he was barefeet.

"What are you people going to do?" he asked , walking to the door to ask people for clothes.

"We are going to climb the mountain." Captain and lookout answered at the same time. "I will come with you." Sanji said , taking a drag from his cigarette.

"What are you thinking? Those two" Vivi pointed at Nami and Leo, "can't handle a trip up the mountain." She exclaimed. Leo got up from his chair , walking over to her.

"We don't really have a choice. The doctor comes when she pleases , so we need to go to her." He explained with a yawn. "Besides , I'm fine." He muttered , taking the clothes Dalton gave him.

It was a midnight blue coat and a black winter hat. Leo shrugged "Guess I'll just go with the shorts." and walked after Luffy , who had told Nami about what they were planning.

Seeing where they were headed , Dalton panicked. "Don't go up this slope , Lapans live on this side!" he exclaimed , but they had started running ahead already.

-x-

'Ugh , I hate Lapan.' Leo thought , sidestepping another one. They were doing this for half an hour now , and Leo was getting worse. His head was spinning , he couldn't feel his feet and his vision had been getting worse. 'This is pretty serious , my eyes are getting effected.' He noted , fear sinking its fangs into a new prey. Leo had a fear of going blind , which was pretty reasonable. He was always able to see everything , and only kept improving as time passed.

Back at Little Garden , he started to see the energy flow in a persons body , and had used it to knock Miss Valentine out. ' I should get back to using weapons again.' He noted bitterly. Leo was good with most weapons , ranging from daggers to bazookas.

Sanji turned to check up on their lookout , who had a faraway look in his eyes –Sanji didn't know how he could actually tell- and still kept on dodging the Lapans. 'Don't tell me he is doing it out of reflex' he thought , that shouldn't be possible. Putting the thought away from his mind for later , Sanji went back to protecting both Nami and Leo.

Said lookout was looking at his father in the eye again , who smiled in return.

"What do you want?" he asked his father , a frown creeping into his face. He didn't like hallucinations , they were tricky.

"I don't know , ask yourself." He responded , and Leo frowned , walking faster.

"Since you are basically my imagination , I am asking myself." Leo snapped , and his father frowned back at him.

"Whatever , you noticed your eyes basically draining you , right?" he asked , a hint of pride in his voice.

"Ye , so what?" he asked , trying to keep the curiosity away from his voice. His father noticed , though.

"That means they will change , not physically but they will change." Leo raised an eyebrow at that , he had noticed the improvement but didn't question it.

"They will improve further , in time. But what you need to know is there are bad sides." He explained , and Leo raised his eyebrow further.

"Until you get used to the energy that you lost after the transformation , you will be weaker." Leo mumbled unintelligible words under his breath , focusing on the road ahead.

"You might want to try and power up , kiddo."

"You , giving me actual advice? That is a first , even for a hallucination."

Leo looked up , and his father was gone.

Sanji had heard Leo talking to himself , and sped up. He needed help , fast. Luffy noticed this , and started speeding up.

Leo caught up to them , and faced a pack Lapans. "Don't they know how to give up!" Luffy yelled , and the rest of the group grunted in agreement. Suddenly , the Lapans started jumping up and down.

Leo's eyes widened. "Guys , they are trying to create an avalanche!" he yelled , turning around with the rest.

"Run!" Sanji shouted , trying to get proper footing on the snow below.

Which was when the avalanche hit , taking Leo with it.

-x-

Leo woke up on Luffy's shoulder , on the side of a cliff. Taking a deep breath , he tried to think of a solution to his captains weight problem. Luffy was carrying both Sanji and Nami.

"Okay Luffy , here is what I need you to do." He said , getting his captains attention. "I'm fine now , so let me climb with Sanji. I'm not taking no as an answer."

Five minutes later , Leo was climbing next to his captain. He turned around to look at Nami.

'Her vitals are getting worse, but she'll live.' He noted , continuing to climb.

They were getting worse , Leo had almost fell off the cliff a few times by now. Luffy's hands were bleeding and Leo was starting to feel very , very lightheaded. He threw this hand up , searching for a place to hold on to. He eventually found it , only to have it crack on him. Acting quickly , he gave all his strength into a jump and found another ledge.

"You okay?" Luffy yelled over the soaring wind , looking down at his lookout. Leo nodded , panting from well , everything that happened so far.

The cold , harsh wind hit his bleeding limbs , numbing more than half his body. Leo grit his teeth against the pain.

'I won't… die…. Here.' He kept on whispering at every movement he made , as if it was a lifeline. He didn't know how long they were climbing , but they made it to the top.

Luffy immediately collapsed , while Leo slowly sat in front of him , legs crossed. He was slowly losing consciousness , but held on.

'What's this?' he heard over the wind , causing him to look up. There were two figures , one old woman and something that Leo couldn't tell.

Grinning in content over finally reaching the top , Leo let everything from the last few days , his sickness , fatigue and the loss of energy from his eyes take over , falling unconscious.

-x-

Doctor Kureha , known as the witch among other things , couldn't believe what she was seeing. 4 patients that climbed an entire mountain to get here , while two of them were sick.

The orange haired girl was quite easy to cure , she had the medicine –even though the type of bacteria was supposed to be extinct long ago- but the tricky one had been the platinum blonde haired one. He was bitten or somehow infected by something far more deadly than kestia –the bacteria that the other girl had- , and was supposed to have killed him already.

Now she was watching over her patient , having dealt with the one wearing a straw hat and the actual blonde. His temperature was slowly dropping , but he was still infected. 'How did he deal with the hallucinations , and the pain?' Kureha mused , walking over to her medicine pack to help the poor kid.

Chopper wasn't going to take care of this one , no , this was way out of his league. Kureha didnt have the correct medicine for this kids problem , but she was using several other strong medicine to cure him. This method was highly dangerous , as it might just worsen the situation but she was willing to take the risk.

Other than that , nothing had changed with the patient except his silent murmuring –which Kureha theorized were hallucinations- and him turning around in the bed , sometimes curling into a small ball.

She was going to check his fever , when suddenly his hand grabbed her wrist in a blur. Kureha was surprised at the teens speed , even when he was sick , but what surprised her even more were his eyes. Pure yellow eyeballs , with circles of varying sizes that span for eternity gazed into her soul. She pulled her wrist back in shock , noticing the white glowing cracks that made his eyes look as if they were about to fall apart , made the kid in front of her look a dangerous foe.

'I haven't seen one of those in ages.' She though , still in a staring contest with her patient. He looked at her for a few more seconds before his eyes widened , and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you the doctor?" she heard him ask , making Kureha come out of her trance. His voice was younger than he looked , but that might have just been his eyes.

"Yes , I am Doctor Kureha you can call me Doctorine." She introduced herself , to which Leo nodded. They had a bit of a staring contest before Leo realized what he was supposed to respond with.

"Oh , I'm Mercy D. Leo , nice to meet you. I came here with 3 other people , where are they?" he asked , concerned.

"You were in a worse situation than them , so while my assistant healed them , I took care of you." She explained , then realized the medicine in her hands. "You need to drink these." She ordered in a commanding voice , pushing the bottles that contained strange liquids to Leo's hands.

Leo accepted the medicine with a thanks before slowly drinking each one , with Doctorine giving further instructions.

After some more examination , Doctorine said that Leo should stay in bed until they brought down his fever. Leo could only nod as cold sweat ran down his face , lying down while Doctorine took care of him.

Leo didn't know how much time passed as he kept on blacking out , but he woke up to the sound of a boom coming nearby. Seeing how he was alone in the room , he looked out the window to see the man that tried to eat the Going Merry. Only difference was that he looked like a house , that had cannons for arms.

Stumbling down the hallway , Leo shuddered , cold wind passing him. Walking towards the direction he guessed was the entrance to this frozen castle , Leo grit his teeth. 'My eyes will be the death of me' he thought with a dark , humorless grin. 'This reminds me of that time when dad left me to 'train' on a winter island' Leo chuckled , he could still remember what had transpired that day.

" _What are we doing here?" a ten year old Leo asked , turning to his father. His father hadn't changed since he met him , his face the same –only just showing signs of aging- with that kind smile. He had cut his long brown hair really short , saying the time had come for it to go. Leo would've took him seriously , but then realized that he was crying for the strands left on the ground._

 _Shaking himself out of his thoughts , Leo looked at his fathers kind –and evil- smile , nervous. His father had woken him up , ordering to pack his belongings for a mission. Leo was kind of used to this , considering the crew that his father was in._

" _This is for you , you need to get stronger Leo." His father explained to Leo , who was looking at him with curiosity in his spinning eyes. Patting him on the back , his father then explained what they were going to do._

" _You see , this here is one of the harshest winter islands in 'New World' my sweet Leo." He held his son so that he wouldn't escape. " You have supplies to last two weeks , then you will stay here for a year by yourself." Leo was trying to get out of his grip , to no avail. His father then pushed him off the ship with a shout. "Now , GO!"_

 _And with that , Leo was alone in the harshest winter island on the New World._

Leo shook his head , realizing that he had reached his destination. Smiling at Sanji , who had noticed him , he sat in front of him.

Sanji was glad to see Leo was alright , until he noticed he wasn't exactly well. His skin was returning to its pale color and he seemed a bit more energized , but Sanji knew that even walking from his room to the front door took a lot out of him. He was panting , even though Sanji theorized that Leo himself didn't notice the change.

Doctorine was watching Leo with a keen eye , looking for any symptoms that might rise again. Chopper was chasing after Wapol with that other kid around the castle , and she was confident that Chopper would handle it.

Leo leaned back , his head touching the front gates of the castle. If his hallucination was right , his eyes were weakening him until they somehow upgraded themselves. _At least I'm not hallucinating ,_ Leo though with another sigh. His eyes started itching and even though he tried to ignore it , he was soon rubbing his eyes. He didn't like this , changes might be good but it was going to have some bad sides. How long will he stay like this?

 _Weakness._

It was another one of Leo's fears. Being unable to do anything without help , being unable to help his friends terrified him. He didn't remember feeling this weak for a long time , yet the feeling wasn't foreign to him.

 _I had failed other people ,haven't I?_ He thought , mood turning grim as he unconsciously stiffening at the memory.

 _He was around twelve years old , the changes that the winter island had showing on his features. Leo was wearing a black half sleeved hoodie and knee level shorts. If someone were to see him in this state , they would run away in terror. The reason for that normally would be his eyes , and Leo would've preferred that._

 _But that wasn't the case._

" _Leo!" someone cried out , and he started shaking._

" _Leo!" the voice repeated , falling on deaf ears as Leo just stared at the bloody mess in front of him._

"Leo!" Sanji yelled again , shaking the boy awake. Leo blinked once , twice and looked up at whoever was shaking him.

"What is it?" Leo yawned , looking around him. They were back in his room , with everyone else. _When did we get here?_ Leo looked at Sanji , expecting an answer.

"Well , you fell asleep a bit after Luffy punched that Wapol bastard off the island. Chopper had to take care of you since your fever rose short after we carried you inside." He explained , pointing at the reindeer. _Is this Chopper?_ He thought , curiosity making its way into his features. Sanji , who had noticed this , went on.

"Chopper is a reindeer who ate the Human Human Fruit , otherwise he is normal." He explained the situation , and Leo nodded in acceptance and stared at Chopper with increased interest.

They stared at each other for some time.

Chopper , who was looking at Leo's eyes. He returned the stare with his damaged looking orbs , until his eyes began spinning.

"AAAHHH!" Chopper yelled , jumping backwards in shock. _Since when did humans had spinning eyes like that?!_

Leo just tilted his head in confusion , then kept staring.

"What is with your eyes?" Chopper asked , now behind Luffy.

"I was born with them." Leo stated , then turned to Sanji.

"How long was I out?" he asked , slowly getting up. Sanji looked confused for a moment then put himself together.

"Three hours I think." He replied , going over today's events in his head.

-x-

The crew was back in the Going Merry , and everyone was minding their own thing.

For Leo this meant lying in bed while Chopper –their new doctor- took care of him. Leo was not amused with the situation.

"I am fine , can I go now?" Leo grumbled , not liking the fact that they had been doing this for hours.

"No , even Doctorine warned me to take care of you since you aren't fully healed yet!" Chopper responded , shifting through books and checking Leo's condition at a fast pace.

This was the main topic of discussion between the lookout and doctor since they started sailing. The crew celebrated their new friend and immediately after the party that lasted a whole day , Chopper started taking care of him.

Leo knew why he was doing this and accepted his help but there was a small problem.

It was boring. Leo had talked about medicine and how Chopper learned to treat people, but that kind of talk could only last so long until they eventually stopped talking.

After a few more hours of bugging their new doctor , Leo got the permission to leave his prison. To say he darted out the door would be an understatement. Leo crashed into their captain , who was running from Zoro , the minute he got out. They flew to the mast , carried by the Leo's momentum.

Luffy laughed , running with Leo in tow. He didn't know when he got better but Luffy didn't argue , finding the chase really fun. He bolted away from Zoro at max speed , only slightly matches by Leo , who was running next to him.

-x-

After the war that regular humans call dinner , Leo retreated to Chopper's office. He had been feeling slower since waking up , which he tried to change by running around the ship with Luffy. Leo knew he could use his Devil Fruit to enhance his power , but despised the fruit itself.

Entering the dark room , his thoughts kept him spaced out as he lay down on the soft bed. Leo had been force fed the unknown fruit when he was little and only used when necessary. His torturers had used waterboarding as a main session and , thinking it would be easier to break him , made him eat an unknown fruit. The power it gave Leo was purely luck on his part , as it could've been some useless fruit that would only help them.

 _I'll take a walk._ He first found a mirror to check his eyes , trying to see what might change with the appearance of his already special eyes. He saw nothing different , the cracks were gone and the only noticeable thing was that they softly glowed , emanating some sort of yellow aura.

 _Is this some sort of dust?_ He wondered , examining the dust-like texture in front of him. _My eyes can't see what it actually is ,_ he noted.

Trying to find anything different with his sight , Leo turned to the door. And gasped at what he saw.

 _What's this?_ Leo was kind of surprised at what lay before him , he was looking at Choppers desk. Then it began to change , not in form or anything , but it became clear each passing second. After about two seconds , Leo could see every part of the doctors desk. The texture and patterns that he used to get close were revealed to him from afar.

"What are you doing up?" a voice brought Leo out of his musings. He turned to find Chopper , only that he saw much more.

The reindeers form had a purple energy that outlined every part of his internals , from the smallest veins to the hardest bone , Leo could see it all. There were large points in which the purple energy seemed to gather and disperse.

Then it all ticked together in Leo's mind.

 _I can see pressure points!_ His outburst against Miss Valentine in Little Garden came to mind. _I had done it on instinct and she just… lost herself._

"Are you okay?" Chopper asked , bringing Leo back to reality.

"Yes , just thinking. What are you doing here?" Leo replied with a small smile.

"I decided to check up on you , to see if you had a fever." The doctor explained with a small yawn. Leo nodded , lying back down on his bed.

After Chopper checked for anything wrong , he left with positive results. Although Leo was quite troubled about the change of his eyes , he shrugged it off and went to sleep.

 _I'll figure it out tomorrow._


	16. New Faces

_Drip…_

 _Leo blinked in confusion , looking around him. He wasn't in the Going Merry , judging from the fact that the walls were made of stone._

 _Drip…_

 _The walls are covered in gray , with a tint of crimson , creating an unusual color for its inhabitants. The furniture was normal , although they looked old. There was a desk in the 'back' side of the room , some paperwork piled on top of it._

 _Drip…_

 _Leo was sitting on a chair , his platinum-blonde hair barely reaching his sight. There was a crimson couch to his right , facing the entrance to the bizarre room. Leo got up from his spot , floor creaking as he did so. Said floor was made of almost pitch black wood , like charcoal._

 _Drip…_

 _This place felt familiar and foreign at the same time , confusing Leo. He brushed his hand on the various furniture around the room , marvelling at how real they felt._

 _Drip…_

 _The 'impact' of a liquid on his cheek stopped him , his hand reaching it. The room was barely lit , allowing little to no sight to normal people , but Leo did see the liquid smeared across his thumb and index finger._

 _Blood._

 _Slowly , Leo turned his head upwards. And was reminded of why he remembered this… environment. He gave a small , bitter smile at them… blood spilling on his face once again._

 _Drip…_

 _The first figure that was hanging from the high ceiling was a woman , judging by her long blonde hair. Her eyes were obstructed from view by her hair , although Leo had no need to see them –he remembered 'them' ripping her eyes out. Her outfit was a yellow sundress , most of it stained crimson. She was tall , about Leo's size , but her pale skin and personality were cheerful._

 _Her body , once flawless , was covered in cuts everywhere. Leo , with shaking , bloody hands , stumbled back into his chair._

" _Katherine…" he muttered , tears leaking from his eyes. He rocked back and forth , arms holding his head up._

 _Leo waited for what he knew was a flashback to end , the door swung open with force. He didn't look up , trying to get his mind back together was tasking. Light footsteps followed the momentary silence._

" _What are you doing here?" a familiar voice called , getting his past-self to pay attention. A young man , around fifteen –a year older than Leo at that moment- , stood there._

 _He had black curly hair , green eyes and a pale face. He was wearing a green Hawaiian shirt with blue baggy shorts._

" _You don't even care about the fight outside?!" the newcomer asked , green eyes flashing with fury. Past-Leo blinked in confusion , and focused on his wearing. The sound of gunshots filled his ears , making his head hurt._

" _I know your first… you know , is hard. But for Christ's sake , GET YOURSELF TOGETHER."_

Leo shot out from his bed , to the floor , startling the reindeer doctor working on something. After a few moments of silence , Leo walked out of the room , drenched in sweat. He stumbled to the showers , using his powers to start the mechanism that did its magic and gave him a proper bath.

" _You don't even care!"_ Leo closed his eyes , leaning to the wall. The nightmare-flashbacks had started some time after Loguetown , but never this far and _so real_.

Chopper was working on some proper medicine for Leo when he found something strange. His antibodies weren't normal , compared to everyone else on the ship. Chopper was a different case –being a reindeer and all- but just shrugged it off as Leo growing up on different environments.

Zoro was practicing by himself , something he wasn't used to after training with Leo for so long. Since their lookout had gotten sick , Zoro realized that no one was invulnerable. That fact had never eluded him , his dream of becoming the best swordsman in the world made him think that way already.

The difference here was he was on equal strength with Leo , who had gotten sick. _I need to get stronger._ Caught up on his musings and practice , he didn't notice a distressed Leo walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Sanji." Leo muttered when he entered the kitchen , just loud enough to get noticed. Sanji was cleaning the kitchen –they just had breakfast , which Leo missed- with Nami sitting near the table , talking to Vivi.

"Hey , Le- oh god you look like a wreck!" he yelled in surprise. It was true , Leo's hair was still wet from the shower , his curly locks now sticking at odd angles. He wore a crimson hoodie with no shirt underneath , a dark blue short that reached up to his knees for attire and as usual , he was bare feet.

The thing that disturbed the occupants of the room was the _air_ around him. His body posture was weak , face grim and eyes that looked half dead.

Leo sighed , already tired. "Just a nightmare , don't worry." He sat on a chair "can I get something to eat?"

-x-

In a bar , near the capital of Alabasta , two figures sat next to each other. One was a dark , curly haired teen wearing desert attire that his clothes. The other was a red haired male –around 26 years old- that wore a dark blue hoodie that covered his face and yellow shorts.

The bar was full , people laughing and talking with each other on different tables , some people getting into fights for stupid reasons and lastly , a lieutenant working in the Royal Force. This person was dressed in clean , normal clothes –the only way people actually knew he was a lieutenant was his badge , which he carried proudly on his left shoulder.

Two figures shifted in their seat , near the bartender but close to the marines. "Hey Marco , what are we waiting for?" the curly haired teen asked , leaning to the red haired individual. Said figure snorted "Be patient you idiot." he replied , listening to his target.

"I just got promoted , you said I couldn't do it , well guess wha-" before he could finish the sentence , Marco gave the signal –a slight burst of Conquerors Haki- and his partner suddenly disappeared , only to reappear behind the lieutenant and cut his throat.

"Nice work , Aren." Marco praised his partner , who was next to him as if nothing happened. _His speed amazes me , even after working with him for a year._ Marco finished his drink and walked out with his partner after paying for the food.

"Now , we go get the payment." Aren told him , now walking side by side as they started to leave the city.

-x-

Leo was now sitting on the kitchen roof , gazing at the clouds. His thoughts had kept drifting to his nightmare , so he decided to cloud gaze. Until Zoro sat next to him that is.

"Everything alright?" Zoro asked , this conversation was the reason he was here. The whole crew was worried about him after seeing his behavior over the last couple of days. He was grumpy , jumpy when people approached him , and overall different.

"No." Leo replied , still looking at the sky. "But it will be." He told Zoro , that was what he wanted to believe too. Turning to Zoro , who noticed the bags under his eyes , he asked.

"Have you ever had nightmares? About what happened in the past?"

Zoro nodded , he had always thought about his past –it was one of the reasons for his dream.

"How do you deal with it?" Leo asked , now facing the clouds once again. Zoro took his time to think , if his friend was troubled by the past , what could he do? His nightmares were over because he had...

"Accept. You can't deal with this kind of thing , I know this may sound cruel , but you have to accept the past –that's the only way I know how." He stood up , leaving Leo to think about his problems.

-x-

Zoro walked in the kitchen , not surprised to see the entire crew –except Leo , of course- there. Nami was sitting with Vivi , Chopper with Sanji and Usopp while Luffy was sitting at the head of the table. They all had worried and serious looks on their faces , even Luffy.

Zoro walked to and sat on an empty chair , looking at each of the crew members. Nami was the one who spoke first.

"Is he alright?" Zoro sighed , he didn't want to tell them he had trouble about the past , without Leo's permission. He locked eyes with Luffy , who surprisingly relaxed and leaned back , as if he understood all of it.

"No," Zoro started , which got worried faces from everyone , except Luffy, "but he said he'll be fine , and I trust him." He finished.

Nami and Vivi were still worried , but it was Sanji who broke the silence. He pushed back his chair , getting up and lighting another one of his cancer sticks.

"Even though it sucks to agree with you , baka marimo , I trust Leo too." Zoro was about to retort to the insult then he noticed Sanji was doing it to distract others. Hiding a smirk , he continued on with the –not so real- fight they usually had , somehow destroying the tension within the room.

-x-

Aren walked through the familiar streets , alone. He didn't have an assignment today , so he just enjoyed himself , doing whatever he wanted.

He was about to enter another casino when he heard a bird fly over him. A few seconds later , he opened his hand to reveal a small letter , signed by Marco. He started reading.

 _We have another mission , and I think you'll like it. The target name is hidden the usual way._

Aren nodded , Marco used a tricky coding system with letters and numbers that needed to be deciphered. It took him a month to figure out how to make a sentence with the coding system.

He looked further down the letter , memorizing the address and contacts. He read the code in the last sentence , and smirked.

 _Mercy D. Leonidas._

He started running into the desert , skipping a few steps with childish happiness. ' _Found you.'_

-x-

Leo was sitting in his room , holding a small but big book in his hands. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes , he opened the book , revealing a page full of writing. Leo's writing.

 _That old geezer left me at a summer island with nothing but this stupid book. This place sucks , its hot but it isn't even summer yet._

Leo read a few more lines , a smirk on his face.

 _I hunted for the first time today , it was a small tiger but like I said , hungry._

 _Today I made a custom spear , this island has sharp stones. Learned that the hard way._

 _I made a small dagger , found an abandoned mine , just like this island. I think I'll camp around here , prey started to get smarter and dangerous._

And Leo kept reading.

 _Today I-_

 _I settled in the cav-_

And read.

 _I saw the biggest animal-_

 _I killed the biggest animal-_

Until he read the quarter of the journal , where it stopped.

 _Geezer is back! I never thought I would miss him! My clothes were ruined by now , he gave me new ones. I like writing here , I won't stop. Old geezer made sure to make me promise him that._

 _Until next time , bye!_

Leo laughed , a true , honest laugh. ' _Why did I let a couple of nightmares stop me?'_ he thought , taking a pencil out of his bag. And Leo , after so long , started to write again.

 _I met a guy named Luffy -_ and he wrote his first adventures with the crew. How he joined , how he made friends , the spars , he wrote everything.

 _We are now helping a princess save her kingdom from the Shichibukai , Crocodile. Nami told us we were nearing Alabasta –Vivi , the princess's kingdom- so we better get ready. And I should take a shower._

Leo wasn't over his nightmares , no , but he accepted them. He stopped seeing them as nightmares , and started seeing them as reminders of why he kept moving forward.

* * *

 **Okay , first things first. I am sorry , not dead yet but almost. You see , after I have some health problems I don't want to bother you with. Basically , I was in a hospital for weeks but I'm back up and running (or writing :D) this chapter is shorter but introduces new characters.  
**

 **Read if you want to know the reasons for the new characters!  
**

 **After writing until here (Alabasta) I encountered a problem. Leo had no true enemies to fight , except cannon fodder and Zoro. So I came up with two of them , and one of those two is special. And I don't really want Leo to be a really good guy , he is a pirate. So this chapter was my way of revealing (not changing) Leo's character. He has a bit of a dark side , along with some flaws you will 'see' later on. I will try to update every two days or so.  
**

I hope you enjoyed , and once again , I'm sorry


	17. Marco , a flame dude and stuff

Inside the biggest gambling house one could see in Alabasta , a multitude of things were happening. On one side , in front of a gambling machine –with multiple people watching- was a dark curly haired male. He had been there for half an hour at most and everyone could see the large amount of money he won already.

"I am rich!" he shouted , the people cheering after him , for different reasons.

On the other , darker side of the casino , there were two men , talking about things that could change the future of the country.

"You see , we need more spies in the rebel army for this plan to succeed. We can't start a shootout with the numbers you are giving me." Marco said , sitting in front of the man who would shape the country's future.

"Hmm… you are correct , we'll double the spies in Alubarna. There is another matter at hand , the contract that your 'partner' has." The man was tall ,with broad shoulders and slicked back hair. The part that made him seem off was a scar on his face. Starting from ones cheekbone and ending at the other –going through the nose- this man radiated an aura of superiority. This was the man who planned the fall of Alabasta , this was Crocodile.

"That contract won't change your plans , it is ours after all." Marco replied. He was going into dangerous territory , this man was smart , and Marco hoped he would keep them out of this using his words as a mean of getting what he meant through.

"Hmm… who is the contract from?" Crocodile asked , his tone showing distaste at Marco's words. They had the potential to help with the rebellion , their powers outclassing everyone else in Baroque Works , except himself of course.

"We only have the name of the target , rest of the information is gibberish." Of course that was only half the truth , they didn't have the name of who sent the contract to Marco , who sent it to Aren. But the rest were coded , and Marco was trying to solve it. Crocodile nodded , although everyone could see he was far from believing or understanding the problem at hand.

"Your… talents are really rare , I would like it if _you_ worked with me." Crocodile said. Marco noted how he said 'you' , Crocodile didn't want Aren. Which meant he didn't know what Aren was capable of. _'I can use this to my advantage'_ he thought , taking a deep breath. Marco himself didn't want to work for Crocodile , so he would do all he can to get both him and Aren out of this guy's reach.

"We need to take care of our target before accepting your offer." Of course they weren't going to accept , but since none of the agents could take care of them , they could leave after the contract. Marco didn't know why Aren was so excited about their target , except that it was really important to the kid.

 _Who is this Leonidas , anyway?_

Marco had a 'network' of sorts that he used to keep information running through _both_ parts of the Grand Line. He had asked around this network since they got the contract two days ago. There was no information on the guy. That was weird , since this network had ties with several islands , islands that had information running like a flood. At least some whispers about most people , especially about people who now had a bounty on them , were supposed to exist. The only thing he heard was that this Leonidas person had ties with the New World , and he recently joined a crew –the Strawhat Pirates.

Marcos realized that neither occupants of the room had spoken , and he took that as his cue to leave.

"It was a pleasure working with you." Marco said , walking towards out of the room. There were no pleasantries , no useless talk between people who were so deep within the underworld. Crocodile just nodded , reaching to a Den Den Mushi for reasons unknown to Marco.

He was now in the 'lighter' part of the casino , searching for Aren. They had no business here for now. Marco also needed to discuss several things with his partner.

Finding him was easy , the kid had luck , too much luck , all one had to do was look for a huge pile of money and people. Marco smirked , extra payment was always welcome.

-x-

Leo pinched the bridge of his nose , wondering why he joined this crew in the first place. _Oh right , he seemed like a nice guy._ Muttering curses under his breath , he sat next to Zoro.

They had arrived in Nanohana , the first of many Alabasta cities they will most likely come to see. The problem was , the food shortage on the ship , which starved them until they landed. Their captain just ran off , without even thinking.

They knew there was no helping it –and after wearing some disguising clothes- they went into town themselves. Leo was wearing a white shawl and a light colored cloak and surprising everyone around him , he was bare feet.

After getting supplies , they his behind a broken wall. Apparently , some stupid pirate was getting chased by marines. Leo knew who it was , which was the reason for his distress.

The whole crew –minus their captain- waited , until Luffy came running at them… with an army of marines.

Muttering even more curses that made Zoro flinch – he wasn't used to Leo swearing like no tomorrow , even if it was in good reason- and they ran from the marines.

Leo sensed , rather than seeing it , someone powerful was heading their way. _But Smoker is already here._ Then he heard it , flames licking away everything around it , he turned around to see a man. He wore an orange cowboy hat , a red pearl necklace and cargo shorts –he didn't have a shirt or anything to cover his top- but that wasn't the thing that made him get attention.

His body was covered in flames. _No , his body is the flame itself._

He –and everyone else- stopped to look at the indescribable spectacle. _Devil Fruits are cool._ He enhanced his vision to the fullest and blinked. The flame man was red , and it wasn't the flames.

This was something Leo found out after seeing Chopper with his evolved eyesight. The next day everything had been normal , but when he fully enhanced his eyes –meaning four lenses for each of his special orbs- he could see other peoples network of aura –Leo didn't find a name yet- and small points where this energy gathered.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts , Leo ran –backwards- , watching smoke and fire collide in an amazing _tornado_ of sorts.

Leo was side by side with his captain , so they turned in the same direction.

The Complete. Opposite. Way.

-x-

Aren sighed , walking through the desert was tiring. _How does Marco do it?_ he thought , looking at the red head , who was walking next to him. Marco's steps were light , no sound of sand moving or anything. If Aren didn't see him walking , he wouldn't believe it.

Sure , Aren was cheating a bit by keeping sand off his feet but , it was still tiring.

"Where are we going?" Aren asked the twentieth time since they started their journey. This had become a routine , he would ask where they were going and Marco would reply with a soft but firm tone.

"The capital , I have intel that says our target will be there in a few days. We will stay under the radar and only focus on our target. The contractor says that this one is pretty strong." Marco explained , not bothering to look at his partner , he was deep in thought.

The contracts were sent to him by his right hand man , who scouted people on the hit list and sent the contracts to him. They would be high risk high reward hits , not that Marco minded , but never with a warning.

"Why the warning?" Aren asked , apparently they were thinking the same thing. Marco turned to his partner , thinking for a moment.

"There are multiple reasons why there could be a warning. First is that my right hand is shaky –he might have been forced to send us a really dangerous contract. The second is that he actually knows this person and think he is too powerful for us." Aren snorted at the thought , sure they had hard opponents but no one could actually beat them.

"There are more ridiculous possibilities as well , like maybe someone took over the network and is sending us to beat non existing or important figures." That wasn't likely , but this person not existing and just being a trap was.

"Anyways , let's get going." Aren sighed , he hated listening for a long amount of time.

So the deadly duo kept walking through the desert.

-x-

 _God , what did i do to deserve this?_ was Leo's first thought as he leaned on the wall next to his captain. They had accidentally ran the opposite direction and Leo was resting –that was a hell of a long run after all.

"So , who was that fire guy? I remember you calling him 'Ace' or something." Leo said , now looking at his captain. Luffy turned to him , grinning like no tomorrow.

"That is my brother , Ace." He explained , much to Leo's confusion.

"You have a brother?" he asked , and before Luffy could respond , someone else did.

"Of course he does." Leo looked up , truly seeing Ace for the first time. _He doesn't even show the power I see in him._ This person , while not in battle mode , still couldn't hide anything from Leo's eyes.

Ace jumped next to Luffy , observing his brother's lookout. Leo noticed his brows scrunching as if Ace was trying to do something with them , but he shrugged it off. This person didn't seem to mind his eyes , he couldn't say that wasn't rare.

 _I think I remember him from somewhere._ Ace though as he looked at the boy in front of him. His posture , relaxed while still being ready for anything , his hands were near the pocket of his hoodie , barely holding something.

Ace knew most of what was going on in the Grand Line , his duty to hunt down that traitor assured that. There were a lot of dull rumors as were there real –still unbelievable , but real- rumors going around.

Talks about floating islands and crews full of animals -ahemZoanahem- and the like were real , true talks going around. Ace could barely remember something that screamed for attention after he saw Leo , but he just couldn't grasp it.

" _These people are highly traine-"_

" _I swear one of 'em destroyed an entire marine fleet!"_

Ace shook his head , turning to his brother and reminiscing old times –while arm wrestling.

Leo smirked , amused with the whole situation.

-x-

Meanwhile , the crew had boarded the ship , waiting for their captain and lookout. They were gathered at the deck , watching for approaching marines and crew members. Zoro sighed , that man was Luffy's brother , at least that was what he said.

"We need to start sailing , marines are bound to catch up!" Nami ordered , explaining her reason afterwards.

"They can catch up to us , we will hover around the area." Zoro nodded , they were better not captured when their captain and Leo arrived.

The crew quickly got to work on moving the ship.

* * *

 **Okay , I am using these 'short' chapters as a way of introducing new characters while still giving you guys a view of the situation. I will leave a note between the 'switches' between characters about time difference. Marco and Aren are important for Leo's background and development as a character , which I haven't been working on. I only gave Leo upgrades on abilities but rarely as a character. Tell me what you think about Marco and Aren ,they still have little character to show so I can change things depending on you guys. I will probably create more OCs over time , both friendly and hostile. I hope you enjoyed , there will be more and don't forget to review.  
**

 **Speaking of reviews , I will answer a message from my trusted reviewer Zulazuka.  
**

 **Thank you for still following the story , and this story will go for a while. Hope you keep reading it :D  
**

 **Now , for my new review from 'Snake'.  
**

 **I am glad you like the story man , there will be more!  
**


	18. A ton of new stuff

Leo walked side by side with his captain, who was walking next to his brother. They had just fought an entire army of Baroque Works agents a minute ago. The brothers were talking about something or another –Leo wasn't paying attention.

 _I need a weapon, but what?_ Leo was instead thinking about what kind of weaponry he should get. _A dagger? No I am not skilled enough with them. Maybe a katana? That would be too long and I am not good with them. Hmm…_

-x-

Aren was excited, Marco could tell. The signs weren't so obvious –they were trained in this sorta thing- but Marco could tell. Aren was slightly leaning to his right, before switching to left, –a nervous tick, Marco observed- there were simpler signs of it. He spoke just a little bit too fast and was trying to hide the grin on his face.

"Where is the target?" Marco asked, seeing as Aren was so excited for this, he probably knew something about the mission too.

"They should be leaving Nanohana? I think." Aren answered , that meant the target just reached the country.

"Who is with the target?" Marco asked, they needed to know about the obstacles of course. Aren gave a slight laugh.

"A fresh crew in the Grand Line, the Strawhat Pirates. Their captain is Monkey D. Luffy, he has the Rubber Rubber fruit. Their first mate is Roronoa Zoro, a three sword style swordsman." Marco raised an eyebrow, how did he know so much about them?

"Their navigator is called Nami, she uses a bo staff that has a couple of different uses. Their cook is Sanji, his kicks are strong. They have a reindeer who ate the Human Human Fruit. Their sniper is a coward, but a perfect sniper nonetheless." Aren was genuinely smiling by now, happy about something again.

"They have the princess of this place" Aren waved his hands around the capital city, where they were currently residing "but not to get a ransom or anything, they are going to help her. If we wait here until the war starts, our target will be here for sure."

Marco sighed, he knew not to question how Aren got this information. "Fine, we will wait here for your lazy ass."

"You know me too well." Aren retorted, smirking.

 _Just you wait, I will get my revenge for what was stolen._

-x-

Leo sighed for the umpteenth time today, listening to the crew fight. They had found the crew, and after a show of power –which involved straight up incinerating a whole fleet of marine ships- they set off.

-x-

"I am really confused." Aren finally said, taking in the sight before him. Marco, who was next to him, shrugged. They were in a backstreet –a shady part of the city- in front of _something._ The building was a rundown western bar lookalike. _This is… what the hell is this?!_ He threw his hands up as if he said it out loud.

"I know we are supposed to, like, not be seen but, _this_ " he pointed at the abomination "is too much. Do you hate me or something? What did I do to you?" Aren exclaimed, sobbing.

Marco chose to partially ignore his partner cry on about "how dirty the place probably was" and strolled inside. _Its not like I like it here too you know. But we are hiding from everyone._

Aren followed him inside, taking his place next to Marco. _Still following protocol,_ Marco thought, a smirk appearing on his face.

There were several rules/protocols that most duo's –the most common teams consisted of two people- didn't follow. _Not him though, the goody two shoes._ Aren wasn't innocent, Marco knew that. _Probably his way of coping with business._ They were all human, after all. No one could just kill and be done with it, even being in the proximity of such an act left people scarred. Which was why most of the people Marco knew had strange quirks.

 _Heck, even I probably have one and not know about it._ There were people who did other things to get their mind off of their profession. Gambling, drinking, or other -smaller- _habits_ that kept them sane. Marco sighed, taking in his surroundings.

The walls were made of wood that had a slight grey tone – _probably because of the lighting-_ but was mostly brown. There were tables all around the rather large room –about half of them occupied- leading to what looked like the bar. It was half broken, as if a fight broke out and no one bothered to clean up. _There are three exits, minus the main entrance. There is another room behind the bartender, storage room. First exit is there, second is next to the stairs that lead up to the second floor. The final one is any of the windows, leading to the building next to this one._

Aren was having lighter thoughts. _Maybe I can buy something to cook for myself, there was a marketplace nearby. Hmm, that is weird too, the country is supposed to be poor –civil war and all that- and the lack of rain was a big problem for supplies. Well, the perks of being in the_ _capital_ _city I guess._

The bartender was a normal looking fellow, about average height, green eyes and brown hair. He was wearing dark clothes –a vest and shorts- and was currently preparing a drink for the thug in front of him. Marco sat next to the oblivious thug, his grey eyes scanning everything with disturbing ease.

The person next to him –the thug- was wearing dirty, bloody, brown clothes. A tattered white shirt under a brown vest and brown pants for the finishing touch. _A knife in the front pocket of his pants and a gun at the back, hmm… tricky._ Marco let out an evil grin before schooling it back to his 'cover'.

"Hello gentlemen" he nodded to the bartender and the thug "me and my brother here are looking for Nerda." Marco went on, clasping his hand on Aren's shoulder. The bartender stopped for half a second before putting his glass down, _three fingers on one side,_ Marco noted.

"I don't know any Nerda." The bartender replied, keeping up his act. Marco nodded, turning to Aren. They both knew their roles beforehand, and played it out.

"What should we do?" Aren whined, placing his right hand on the table. _So I'm the responsible one again,_ Marco sighed.

"Well, we need a place to stay anyways." He said, placing a small leather pouch full of berries. "One room, two people." The bartender nodded, drumming his fingers. _Seven times, then._

"Your room is on the second floor, fourth one to the right." Marco nodded and the two went upstairs. "Third one." Aren muttered, looking around the dimly lit hallway. It was in a different setting than the rest of the building, looking sharper, better. Floors were fresh, the walls brighter and the doors were decorated with intricate designs.

Marco stopped in front of the third room, and started knocking. _One, two, three, four, five, six and seven._ After several seconds, the clicks of several locks unlocking reached their ears.

The door opened after seven seconds, revealing a young woman. Slight tan skin, yellow eyes a square face with brown hair, she was beautiful. She smiled after seeing them, opening the door fully. Aren walked in after Marco, looking around the room. The walls were light yellow, sunlight enforcing the color choice. Nothing unnecessary was in the room, only basic furniture –a couch, two chairs, a table- but overall it was plain room. Except the fact that it was used as an HQ for people of their occupation.

"I'll let him know you are here." The young lady said, walking out of the living room. Marco took a seat on the couch, which was yellow. _What is it with these people and the color yellow?_

After a few minutes of waiting, the woman came back with a man. This man was wearing a yellow shirt under his white coat and white shorts. He had _silver_ hair, but the most interesting feature was his eyes. They were pure white with intricate patterns swirling in a circle, glowing slightly.

"What do you want?" he asked, dragging a chair in front of Marco and sitting. Marco smirked, snapping his fingers, revealing his original pair of eyes. His were blue, with lenses spinning in around the patterns –unreadable writings- in a pace of their own.

"We are waiting for our next target" he started, "Mercy D. Leonidas." He quickly finished, seeing how he was about to protest before. The silver haired man took a deep breath, glancing at Aren and Marco. Marco sighed and turned to Aren, putting his index finger on the boys forehead.

"Sleep." Marco muttered, and Aren's forehead glowed with the markings like the one in Marco's eyes before falling asleep. The silver haired man sighed in relief, glad to be able to talk without being overheard.

"You do realize that him and you" he gestured at Aren and him, "meeting will change things." Marco nodded in understanding.

"It has to happen, there isn't any other way. Leonidas still hasn't truly awakened his eyes yet. Four lenses before awakening, a miracle indeed." Marco explained, leaning backwards, slightly tipping his chair.

"Yellow always had the weirdest evolution." The silver haired man stated. Marco nodded, grinning.

"As if white didn't have weird powers, Rei." He said in a light, joking manner. They shared a laugh over a joke that no one but them knew about, and went to plotting.

"I am not doing this for my own good or anything, just following orders." Marco looked at Rei right in the eye, silently suggesting he uses his powers. Rei sighed, but nodded, walking towards Aren's sleeping form.

"This is like, real messed up shit I'm about to do, you know." Marco knew it wasn't a question, that it was his way of accepting what he was about to do.

"Trespassing minds is -was- a very serious crime, I know." Marco said, looking at Rei's spinning eyes, his own enhancing on instinct. Rei sighed, but pulled his chair next to Aren, who was still sleeping.

"I'm sorry for this." Rei muttered, before his eyes abruptly stopped spinning and he delved into Aren's memories.

 _First, he was sitting on the road, huge buildings and vehicles around him. A man walked up to him, his features unrecognizable. The man smiled, offering a kid -Aren- hand._

" _What are you doing in the middle of L.A?" he questioned, getting no answer from Aren._

" _I'm Ryan, what's your name?" the man asked, sitting next to Aren._

" _My name is… Mark." Aren answered, looking at the man next to him. Ryan got up, offering his hand again._

" _Come with me, I'll help you."_

 _The years afterwards were a blur for Rei –unrecognizable devices, places- until the memory slowed down. Aren –now sixteen- sat on the floor of his house, watching a show called "One Piece", Aren seemed to enjoy the show. Suddenly the memory cut to black, and Rei was looking at Aren, who was smiling at him._

" _So, you found out huh?" Aren asked, silently cursing himself for not preparing for this. Rei was still in shock about what he witnessed._

" _You have two lifetimes of memory, how?" he asked, still in shock. Aren sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose._

" _You see, I wasn't born here" Aren paused, "at first, that is. I lived my life in a place far away, out of this world. A silent life, just like I wanted. You saw the show that I watched, right?" getting a nod from Rei, he continued. "That show tells the story of a pirate crew, Strawhat Pirates. Stuff that already happened, to things that haven't happened yet. I, after dying, was born again. At first, I didn't know where I was, but happy about living again –the other side wasn't to my taste." The environment changed as Aren told his story, forming two chairs opposite of each other._

" _I was born at a place that wasn't in the anime, as the cousin of Mercy D. Leonidas." Aren took a seat, gesturing Rei to do the same. "I was naïve, and loved my cousin. We grew up together, apparently my parents had died before I get to grew up. We were about eight at the time, when I told him about all I knew. I expected to be called mad or anything, really, but Leo took it in stride and I told him about Luffy and the crew. His reaction was to meet those people, apparently they were amazing." Aren chuckled._

" _That was when the island was attacked. We weren't regular humans, I learned a few years earlier that some of us manifested powerful eyes with different abilities." He stopped, before his eye morphed into yellow, spinning orbs. "Me and Leo had similar eyes, with different powers. Leo doesn't have a devil fruit, that is a lie. His eye gave him the ability to manipulate things he understood, I once saw him erase memories. My power is different."_

-x-

Leo sighed, sitting on top of a giant crab moving through the desert at fast speeds. _I hope you are okay Luffy._ He looked at his hands, carrying a short sword underneath bandages. Leo had found it in a ruin on the way here, when they fell down after getting separated from everyone.

 _He looked around the ruins, blue looking walls –probably because of the dim lighting- and finally, a shrine. He walked slowly, towards the shrine. There was a stone, holding up what looked to be a sword. It was the weirdest thing here, though. Grey metal with purple runes all over it, shining for a few seconds before turning dull and repeat. It was shorter than normal swords, with no crossguard. There was a deep purple line going through the middle of the blade, more runes written over it. Leo activated his eyes, looking over the sword. The runes changed shape, turning into something understandable._

" _Hmm, unlockable." Leo read the rune in the middle of the sword._

 _-x-_

" _So, you got reincarnated to a world you watched through a screen?" Rei asked, leaning back into his chair. "Yeah, pretty much. You guys weren't in it, which was why I stuck around." Aren explained, sighing. "We should wake up." He said, snapping his fingers._

* * *

 **Okay, my dog died. I have been mourning, sorry for the late upload. On a brighter note, I dropped a ton of new info this chapter, it just came to me as I wrote. I got a new review too, yay! I am writing on Word, this was short -5 pages- so I'll try writing longer chapters, especially since main plot stuff is going to happen.  
**

 **I want you guys to try and guess why I have worded Leo's powers as a devil fruit before. Think of it as a challenge, there is supposed to be a hint somewhere. :D  
**


	19. Problems and Solutions

"You see, i had foreknowledge but going with the main character would be boring." Aren explained, they were sitting in the living room after Marco was told of the situation. "I wanted power, there are factors in this world that didn't exist in mine. Fruits that give you power? Eyes that evolve through time? It was -sigh- exhilarating. Leo –the lucky prick- got the most powerful, rare ability since the founder of our family." His curly hair swayed in front of his eyes as he spoke with emotion.

"And he turned out to be a genius!" his voice wavered – _jealous?-_ as he spoke. "I, who had at least twenty years of experience before him, was made a complete fool when the kid turned 6!" Marco leaned back in his seat. Aren is smart, a good actor if what he said is true, and Leo is smarter than him? _That might be a problem._

And so he listened, Rei by his side, he listened to Aren through the night.

-x-

 _So this is the capital,_ was Leo's first thought as they rode the super fast ducks towards the city. It held its title with honor, even during a civil war. It had defenses, unseen to civilian eyes. The buildings –some of them- were placed in a high to low manner for gunners to not shoot their allies while fighting.

Leo was riding his duck alone, unlike the rest. _Maybe they'll think I'm the princess because I'm alone. I would love to test my blade against somebody strong._ Making a note to spar with Zoro after this, he urged his duck to run faster. He 'hid' his eyes, blue -normal- eyes replacing the magnificent golden color. His vision was reduced this way, but he still had a 360 view, allowing him to see his crewmate split up. He rode directly towards the wall and jumped when he was close enough. He held on to the wall with his feet, walking upwards.

-x-

Aren woke up with a gasp, alerting the other three agents in the room. Marco had slept on the chair, Rei was in another room but woke up early and their newest addition didn't sleep at all. He was close to two meters in height with a lean build. White, wavy hair reached his shoulders, his bangs nearly blocking his green eyes. He was wearing a traveler cloak, having arrived a few days after Aren explained everything.

"He is here." Aren said, hiding his excitement. _I will make an impact._

The group, already ready with their weapons, left the building. A katana for Rei, greatsword for Marco, brass knuckles for their new friend and double daggers for Aren.

"He is strong, probably a lot more than he used to be." Aren stated, it was a warning to everyone, including himself. He was planning for a way to finish his cousin. _These idiots won't be enough, I don't know what Marco is capable of._ That was a troubling, Aren didn't know his partners power even after working with him for a year. _He only fought hand to hand, haki and whatnot._

The group made their way silently, a war was about to begin after all.

"Where is he?" Marco asked, he was still the leader for this hit even though Aren had a vendetta against their target.

"Walking up the wall of the city."

….

….

"What? " everyone asked, at the same time. _That kid must be good with his powers,_ Marco thought, walking ahead.

"Okay, as far as I can see, each of the straw hats have their own missions. Leo however is going ahead, we should wait for him to tire out and take him out." Marco said, breaking the silence. His eyes didn't see too far ahead even though it was mature. His right index finger sparked without his notice. _Having combat abilities is better._

"Eric, what do you think about the situation?" Rei asked their newest addition, walking next to him. Eric was silent for some time, almost making them think he ignored the man next to him.

"Mercy D. Leo, rumored to be extremely powerful, I think we should follow what Marco-san said. I don't know about his weapon choice so double teaming him at first to use whatever he has would be a good option. His ability of manipulation is troublesome, I have no idea about its limits." Eric explained, he was young –twenty at best- and his voice showed it. Nobody could deny about his logic.

Aren nodded in confirmation, clearing his throat as they took to the rooftops. "Last time I saw him he could crush objects given enough time. Crush isn't the right word -sorry- he I quote _cut through the molecules._ " Marco raised an eyebrow at that, not turning back from his position in the front of the group and jumped to another rooftop.

"So what do you think he can do right now?" Marco inquired, pushing his hair out of his hair. He heard Aren sigh behind him, in thought. "I guess it wouldn't take as much time to 'cut through molecules' as it used to. He could float stuff around, use them as a weapon or shield."

-x-

Leo walked in the middle of a seemingly empty street, sighing in disappointment. _I got no one to fight, except knock out both sides of the war._ A few seconds later, a platoon of Royal Guards filed into the street, standing in front of him. Leo already had his sword in hand, hopping in place.

"I advise you surrender and give us information on whereabouts of your leader!" the apparent leader of the platoon shouted, they were quite far away after all. Leo tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Why?" he asked, taking them by surprise. Their leader shook his head in disappointment. _And we get the idiots, best just explain._

"You see, we clearly out-" his words died in his throat as he witnessed something impossible. His soldiers, all knocked out –there was no blood- he quickly turned around and came face to face with Leo, just inches away from him.

"-number me?" he finished for the wide eyed man. The captain nodded and Leo promptly knocked him out with the hilt of his sword.

Leo just whistled a tune and walked through the unconscious soldiers.

-x-

Aren's eyes widened, their entire group witnessed that power play by their target. _I didn't even see him move!_ He wasn't showing his concern on the outside, just like the rest of the group. Except Marco, he truly didn't care.

He could think of only one thing as he saw Rei grin at him. _A bunch of rookies but this will be fun._

Marco got up from his crouch and urged the rest to do the same.

"Let's do this, shall we? By we need a plan." He grinned at his group.

-x-

 _Half an hour later…_

Leo looked at his opponent, a red haired man holding a greatsword with one hand, not an easy feat. His sword looked weirder than Leo's, pitch black with a white cross in the middle.

"Hello Mercy D. Leonidas" he started with a bow, "I am Marco." The man called Marco retrieved something from his pocket. It was a metallic box, square without any specific details. Leo guessed it was the size of his fist.

"I am here to kill you, I guess." Marco said with an awkward shrug. Leo smirked, he looked strong.

"And that box is here because…?" he trailed off, he was curious as to what it contained.

Marco smiled, and cleared his throat. "That is your reward if you manage to defeat _**me.**_ " A massive amount of Haki burst out of Marco after that sentence, bringing Leo to his knees.

Leo could barely hear Marco's footsteps, echoing off the walls. "I'm getting rusty, you are not down yet." The amount of pure _power_ that emanated from Marco was incredible. The buildings around them shook to their foundations, pebbles defying gravity -levitating- off the ground at his feet.

His body wouldn't move, even as he tried desperately to run away. This _man_ was dangerous, the world gave way under him, _bending_ to his will. _What is this!?_ Marco stopped in front of Leo, crouching down to his level.

"You see, there will always be stronger opponents out there." Marco said, placing the box in front of Leo. He got up and walked away, leaving a stunned Leo behind.

"You won, Leo!" was the last thing Marco said to him. Just like that, the suffocating feeling of helplessness, of power was _gone_. Leo snarled, pushing himself up, and took the box.

-x-

Aren woke up with a start, looking around to see everyone unconscious, except Marco and Rei.

Then it all came back to him.

" _We need to plan?" Aren asked, shocked. "We just need to go and kill him, he is outnumbered!" as he finished his sentence, Rei took Eric out and Marco was walking towards him. Aren scrambled backwards, eyes wide in shock._

 _Then he saw black._

"That damn traitor! No matter, I'll take care of Leo myself."

-x-

Which was how Leo was stuck looking at his cousin. He was still pissed off about his crushing defeat, and wasn't pleased with his new opponent.

"Payback time, _cousin."_ Aren spat, charging at Leo with his daggers. Leo blocked both daggers, and pushed back his cousin. The moment their eyes met, something _snapped_ within Leo.

Then it came back to him too.

 _He was sitting with Marco, drinking sake. They both looked sad for some reason._

" _You sure its true?" Marco asked, hand subconsciously going to his eyes. Leo nodded, looking devastated._

" _These are a curse, I confirmed it." Leo replied, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. He didn't want to know this. He felt lost. But there was a small chance, their hope._

" _I-I… think there is a solution." Leo said, voice a whisper. Marco looked at him, they were young, this might just take it all away._

" _What is it?" Marco asked, hoping it was easy. But it never was._

" _A Devil Fruit."_

… _._

" _But that means tha-"_

" _I know what it means, only one person can be saved. That is a small chance, this fruit is rare. We probably won't even find it." Leo gave a dry chuckle, leaning back to his leather chair._

" _Which fruit is it?" Marco asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice._

 _He couldn't._

" _It is called Seal-Seal fruit? I don't know, it is just a chance." Leo answered, slumping back with a sigh. It was bad for a twelve year old to drink, but he was mature._

" _My cousin will try to kill me after what I'm gonna do. I need you to get that fruit. There are more, they will hinder our original powers but that's a small price to pay." And instantly, the mood brightened._

" _I need more than manipulation to survive the journey ahead. It doesn't work on humans stronger than me you know?" Leo joked, Marco joining in after._

Aren blocked another kick from a smiling Leo. They had been doing this since the fight started, him on the defensive since the first strike.

"Do you know what happens when one of our kind eats a Devil Fruit, Aren?" Leo asked out of nowhere. They both knew the answer.

Death.

Their eyes are absorbers, taking potential abilities for themselves, so if one ate a fruit, their eyes would refuse the plant of power and kill the user in the process.

"Enlighten me." Aren said in a condescending tone, ducking under his swing, attempting a cut to the throat.

"We die from refusal of power." Leo started, jumping backwards then darting forward, clashing against his cousin.

"I found the solution. Cataloged Devil Fruits." There were fruits on the market, powers known beforehand. Aren realized what Leo meant after three seconds.

"Then you just need to find a match to your eyes?" Aren concluded, blocking an elbow strike. Then a huge boom stopped their fight.

"That's a big ass bomb." Leo commented, before Aren stabbed him in the back. He fell forward with a curse, turning around and swinging his sword for a potential attack. Which ended up with Aren missing two fingers.

"I almost -agh- forgot that… you were a backstabbing son of a bitch." Leo got out between gasps. Aren was just looking at his left hand in shock, index and middle finger gone.

"You see, I used to think about why our people died early. Without anything done to them at all. It took a few years but, I managed to find the problem." Leo sweeper Aren's eyes off the ground while explaining.

"Our precious eyes, they are the problem. They feed off of our lifespan. But I got a solution for that too, apparently I wasn't the only one who thought this way. Our ancestors left notes Aren. Fruits are the solution, we can use them to fix ourselves!"

"We lose powers depending on the fruit power but it basically allows our eyes to get a different source of energy to feed on!"

Leo got up, with some difficulty. Aren had gotten him near the lung, a close call in Leo's opinion.

"But" he moved his sword to Aren's neck, "too bad you won't get to see it."

"Savio D. Aren, you are hereby sentenced to death for the crimes of killing the royal family, attempted assassination of the last of the Mercy family –right hand of the royal family- and the destruction of the kingdom of Tyra."

With a clean strike, Leo painted the street and his clothes in blood.

* * *

 **I'm back! There are some side stories that will be explained later, like how Marco and Leo know each other. And to those who guessed what it was about Leo thinking he had a Devil Fruit, here is the answer.  
**

 ***Drum Roll*  
**

 **He changed his own memories. And Aren's. Why did you think he kept following Leo around? Hope you enjoyed!  
**


	20. I'm back!

I am back! Not dead=yes! Sorry=double yes! Seriously though, I feel like a huge jerk. School started and even before that I lost my touch for a while. But Leo was too big for me to ignore, so I'm back. I can't promise regular updates, I wrote this chapter in two hours from my tablet. Just know that there won't be months without updates (if there is anyone still reading this) and I am not abandoning this. I have gotten a few more reviews, positive reviews so I am assuming my writing skills developed into something. Also on a side note: there is no romance between Vivi and Leo, I just wanted him to bond with her on a similar level with the crew and write his/mine ideals.

* * *

"We should capture them right now!" A marine exclaimed to his superior, Tashigi. They were in front of the Strawhat crew, which were currently unconscious. A few of the marines agreed to their comrades call, rest waiting for their orders. Before Tashigi could respond, something caught her eye, one of the strawhats was missing.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." Leo said, stepping out of a corner, making most marines back up in fear. Normally this would be insubordination or abandoning comrades –a crime not to be taken lightly within marines. But everyone would back away when they saw someone in this position.

Leo was, for a lack of better term, looked as if he took a bath in blood. His clothes had mostly lost their original color, some of his almost silver hair red, half his face crimson. He didn't seem to be in pain –exhausted, but no injuries- meaning it wasn't his blood at all. His sword was half clean, in his right hand. A box could be seen in his left hand. He looked terrifying.

If they knew what he was actually feeling.

 _I can barely see._ He was bluffing.

 _He looked down at his now-dead cousin. His head lay a bit off to the side, eyes wide in shock. 'The fool probably thought I wasn't going to do it' he thought, frowning. Rest of Aren's body was still on his knees for quite some time, resulting in blood all over the place. Leo blanched at the smell, stumbling to the center of the city where he knew his crewmates would be._

 _He stopped a few streets later, collapsing from exhaustion._

" _GOD Damn It!" he yelled, tears of frustration spilling from his spinning orbs. Aren was the one person who taught him everything there was, he was the one who told him about the adventures he was having right now._

 _He hugged his knees, noticing how his hands were covered in dry crimson. His sword was next to him, laid against the wall. 'God I stink' he noted, breathing in the smell of death that accompanied him._

 _After spending who knows how long wallowing in self pity, he slowly continued his slow journey to find his captain._

But right now, he couldn't let all of that show. He needed to be strong, so he kept still, senses alert.

Tashigi looked right into his spinning eyes, scared but brave. After a few seconds of thought, she relented.

"We leave, now!" she ordered, turning around. A marine walked up to her, shocked.

"Why are we leaving, we can take him!" he exclaimed, being the only one to pick up the sign of stress their enemy had.

"This is an order." Tashigi answered, not stopping.

Leo sighed in relief, then stumbled to his crewmates. Panting all the while, he slid down the wall, in a position where he could see all of them, and fainted from exhaustion.

-x-

Nami sighed, this was all too exhausting for her. It had been three days since Crocodiles defeat and all but two of their members woke up during that time. _I understand Luffy but, what did Leo do?_ She glanced at their lookout, remembering what she saw when they woke up.

 _Nami walked in on Chopper, changing Leo's clothes. 'Wait, why did he need changing?' she thought, walking next to the doctor. She gasped, easily finding the crimson stained clothes._

" _Oh god!" she muttered, turning to Chopper, who had his nose plugged with something. He couldn't stand the smell._

" _Is he hurt?" she asked, examining the half clean body of her crewmate._

" _He had a couple of bruised ribs, internal damage but nothing big." Chopper said, confused. What did Leo do, he wondered, cleaning his body of the dry blood._

 _The entire crew –minus Luffy- had seen the lookout in blood, and were told of what he did during they 'slept'._

" _I was scared, he was seriously going to kill us!" a guard had said, voice a whisper to anyone except Chopper. "But here's the thing, he was barely conscious, not even awake!"_

Nami looked at their lookout, peacefully sleeping. He was curled up in a ball, his pillow -somehow- between his legs. His hair was a mess, covering most of his eyes. He was using the blanket as a pillow, instead of the _actual_ pillow. _What is it with him and that pillow,_ Nami thought as she watched Leo take the pillow and hug it, a content smile on his face.

Chopper was walking between his captain and lookout, checking on their conditions.

 _Leo is healing at a real slow pace. That is worrying._ Chopper checked his patients one last time before deeming his work done.

-x-

 _I missed this._

Leo looked around the table, a smile on his face. Why wouldn't he be happy, they saved an entire kingdom after all. They –the crew and royal family- were in the banquet hall, _eating_. Which meant having a huge, messy party.

 _I love this._

Luffy was _inhaling_ food at an alarming rate, somehow managing to dance and sing at the same time. Everyone was off doing whatever they wanted. Zoro was drinking sake off to the side, Nami was chatting with Vivi while Usopp told his usual stories to people who listened -Chopper-.

 _Why does it have to be so hard?_

Leo excused himself from the table after satisfying his hunger, heading out to the courtyard. Cold, night air welcomed him -fresh-, and he walked through the paved roads. He was thinking, planning for the future. Plant life bloomed around him, air tasting _sweet_ after some time.

 _What do I do now?_

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, untangling some of it. There was a lot to think about.

 _Do I eat the fruit? Its too risky._ He reached into his pocket, retrieving the box given by Marco. He didn't know if he could survive the process of eating the fruit, but just leaving his eye be would result in blindness or worse.

 _I forgot to tell Marco about the blind part._ He started to climb to the peak of Alabasta's castle, frowning in thought.

 _If this devil fruit gives the ability to seal, it can prove useful. If it rejects me –as is foretold- I am probably gonna die._

"Woah" rest of his thought trail was gone by the sight before him.

Capital city of Alabasta truly deserved its title. The palace, a magnificent structure, never really garnered much attention from Leo. The architecture, smooth and durable walls –great for defense, his inner strategist concluded- protected the people, exotic houses littering the perimeter.

His eyes zoomed in on the outer part of the city. Every part of the Capital was mostly same –structure wise-, which was unexpected. Leo was used to each city having an almost equal –if not stronger- dark counter part to them. It wasn't perfect by all means, he could see rundown places but that was beside the point.

His people were weird by Grand Line standards. Weird powers, traditions, quirks and all that. There were weird family traits, his family up front.

Their last name, Mercy, affected their body –differing from descendant to descendant- to some extent. His father had skin pure white, which was a prime example. Their morality –at least, morality of their ancestors- was twisted. Mercy, the more one descendant killed, the more they physically changed. It wasn't bound to killing of course, but it was called the ultimate 'Mercy' according to the ancient tablets.

The more we judge, the more we stain. Their family used to judge, deliver the punishment. Which didn't really make sense to Leo, but he just shrugged it off saying that it was ancient times, culture difference and all that.

The more we stain, the easier it is. What a bunch of bull. Leo couldn't believe his old self –the one who erased his memories- he was an idiot. Now that he had his memories back –most of them, anyways- he could get back on track.

 _I got rusty after not practicing any techniques._ It was a benefit too, he supposed. He created a new move that he wouldn't have been able to think of with his experience.

 _Actually, I think it was a bastardized version of a move from CP9._ But he could improve it. He got into a more comfortable position, looking at the stars. Chilly night air made the stone roof of the castle cold. He hissed as it made contact with his skin.

"There you are!" a voice exclaimed down below. Leo didn't bother raising his head, recognizing the princess from her voice. She was across the tower he had climbed, a content smile on her face.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating with your friends?" she asked, voice barely passing through the wind. Not that he couldn't hear her clearly, his training demanded it.

"Same could be said for you." Leo replied, eyes never leaving the sky. He heard Vivi sigh, followed by a rustle of cloth.

"I was celebrating, but noticed you were gone. Why?" he raised an eyebrow at the question, not understanding.

"What do you mean?"

"We won, you saved a kingdom, yet here you are; away from people. I don't know if its just me but, you are… weird." Vivi explained, voice lowering at the end. Leo sighed, pushing himself up to a sitting position, his yellow eyes –now normal- staring at her with curiosity.

"Things are… different for most people. Their points of view, reactions, no matter how similar, no one is the same." Leo paused for a second, observing Vivi, who was contemplating his words.

"I never was the celebrating type, add to that the fact I did… bitter things," he thought about what to say "guess I never saw a reason for celebrating. I think too much, that's what my cousin used to say. 'Leo, you are six, stop worrying too much and just do it' or 'Leo you can't learn things in a day, give it some time'" he took a deep breath, tears pricking his eyes unshed. "I don't really have problems being happy, but 'people who think more are the saddest' another one from my cousin."

Vivi just listened as Leo told her stories, his ideals and whatever he could think of.

"People never think properly, they can't see the destruction caused by their wrongs."

Vivi, at some point of their conversation, had climbed next to Leo. "Nobody is a saint, there is no black and white, life isn't fair." He laughed at the end. "And I'm out of good things to tell you."

"Well, I took too much of your time, your father must be worried." Leo said, getting up and crouching in front of Vivi.

"Umm, what are you doing?" she asked, confused further by Leo's laughter –soft, mischievous- and request.

"I'm going to piggyback you the way home." Vivi obliged after some convincing, chuckling all the while.

"Well, this is a once a lifetime opportunity, let's have some fun!" before Vivi could ask what he meant, Leo jumped. Fifteen feet up in the air.

The entire palace woke up to the sound of Vivi screaming in joy.

Leo jumped from tower to tower, laughing along with his passenger. "Looks like we have an audience." He informed Vivi, grinning as he looked at his crew. And Vivi's father, who looked… pleased?

They waved at each other, then Leo jumped towards them. Over a thirty meter gap, accompanied with Vivi's screams for him to stop. He ignored those, of course.

"I'm hungry" he said, and yawned "sleepy too." Then walked towards the kitchen to ask for food. Zoro snickered, then followed him. "I need some sake." He threw back, now next to Leo.

-x-

First mate and lookout sat together, a bottles of sake littering the room they occupied. Zoro had somehow convinced Leo into drinking, how he did it, no one will ever know. Leo didn't do drinking contests, everyone knew that. So imagine the entire crews surprise when they found their lookout downing _bottles_ of sake in one go. Both –and only- contestants were tipsy, redness apparent on both their cheeks. They were yelling incoherent things only themselves understood and laughed.

And then… Zoro went down. Leo, who was hugging Vivi and Nami –former who was blushing madly because of something- threw his hands in the air.

"I won! Yes yes yes!" Then promptly fell unconscious.


End file.
